ARIANNA Part 2 of Book 1
by Chin06
Summary: The continuing journey of Arianna, the peasant girl from Vasdenin who finds herself in a new and foreign country of Waldurth... Without the slightest recollection of her horrible past, she struggles to be accepted in this new region under the guiding hand
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_**The Healer and the Lord Knight"**_

Somewhere behind the large foreboding Biddithen Mountains, the late afternoon sun was bidding farewell to the western land of Grethania as it slowly sunk into its slumbering cradle far far below. The sky above was cloudless except for a few wisps here and there, emitting a strange dye of pinkish lavender and pale orange. It was nearing the end of spring and the onset of warm summer days. The tall and massive trees that made up the Biddithen forests were bright green and birds of every kind had found shelter on their wide branches and were slowly making ready to sleep. Thousands of beautiful and enchanting wild flowers sprung forth at every turn and nocturnal creatures of all kinds emerged cautiously out of their homes sniffing the dusk of night.

All seemed to be as it was for centuries on that very late spring night but then drifting above a few thick-branched trees were thin streams of gray smoke and it seemed that the creatures of the forest had indeed some unexpected visitors at the moment who were taking refuge in their forest.

Small campfires lit by an even smaller band of soldiers caused the grayish smokes that were hovering in the dusky air. There was a slight bustle in the small camp as the men were preoccupied in dealing with crucial duties of the night such as banking their fires, roasting freshly caught game, washing and cleaning up, gathering wood and any kind of food supplement they could find in the forest while simultaneously caring for their wounded who were sheltered underneath medium sized tents made of humongous animal hides and rough cloth supported by thick man made poles that were driven steadily to the ground.

The wounded men were the majority of the small mass clustered in their camp so those who were left undamaged and intact were in a frenzy trying with their utmost skill to heal their injured fellowmen. For the skirmish these soldiers had just encountered was a battle of the most extraordinary kind. Indeed, it is difficult for one to deny the inimitability of such an encounter with the Black Knights of Gilbor, creatures of the most horrendous nature, bred for the sole purpose of initiating and enacting complete and utter destruction and turmoil upon those who dare entice or invoke the notice of their lady, the malevolent Sorceress. The men of Waldǖrth, badly bruised and bleeding, were lucky to escape with their lives from their very recent encounter with these implausible creatures that breathed and relished death and its like.

But none were as distraught or as puzzled as their captain.

Seated inside his large tent on a makeshift wooden stool, his metal helmet tossed aside negligently on the floor draped with thick rugs made of exquisite furs, the sullen knight's brows were bent in troubled concentration. His dark russet colored beard and hair that were roughly cut in a roguish manner emphasized the lighter copper shade of his dark stern eyes though his hair were slightly tinged with the aging color of silver, his demeanor showed no signs of waning strength. The skin uncovered by any armor was tanned and dark as if he had spent many a day out in open sunlight. A brown tattered parchment clutched tightly in his left hand whilst his right was pressed to his throbbing temple. Atop his bed of furs laid the enchanted weapons of Waldǖrth, which only the worthy rulers of the land could wield since it was blessed by the Great Criastus himself, handed down from generations past. The Sword and Shield of Criastus, the most revered spirit of the West who appears in a form of a humongous and powerful black bear, was passed onto the Lord Knight since he took command of the kingdom after the death of Waldǖrth's king. The king left no heir and only those of royal blood could be rightly named as king or queen of the land. The Lord Knight, being the closest to the King, did not assume the throne but instead opted to simply lead the people till an heir could be found. But it was not an easy burden to bear.

It seemed that the knight had clearly more than enough difficulties at hand during this time of utmost trouble and confusion.

An arm that noisily swept aside the flaps of his tent abruptly interrupted his silent rumination, and the knight glanced up in irritation.

He growled impatiently as he saw a very pale young man clad in light armor hesitantly enter his large tent.

"My l-lord…" he stammered before cowering slightly at the livid expression of the knight.

"Speak!" the knight barked, "What of the condition of the wounded men?"

"My l-lord, fifteen of your most noble knights and soldiers has p-passed, whilst less than twenty are still fighting for to stay alive. T-their severe wounds were causing illness beyond the skills of any of o-our healers, even those of Master Grêth and we- we knew not…knew not how to cease its growing pestilence… and… we did what we could my lord, but…" he stopped abruptly as tears started to form in his eyes and he looked away with shame.

"Your brother?" muttered the knight softly, his stern face softening.

The young soldier shook with grief, "He was…too young my lord…only seen twenty summers…he was severely wounded by the Gilbor blade, his wounds festered greatly and he…"

The knight nodded, "I share the pain of your loss. Your brother was one of my best men. Leave me now; you have done your duty. Go and rest, command the others to relieve their duties for the time being. The gods know how dire our need for a moment's peace is at this time of great crisis."

The young soldier bowed respectfully before exiting with haste.

Shaking his head ruefully, the knight tucked away the parchment he held in a large leather pouch on the floor before burying his face wearily into his hands. The growing troubles in his mind were eating him up inside and it was one of those times when he felt so weak and helpless but knew he couldn't give himself away like that since he was the one his men were looking up to, to bring them out of this terrible occurrence.

The tent flaps rustled once again but the knight hardly bothered to glance up.

"Forgive me, my Sir Callium, it is insensitive of me to intrude upon your solitary counsel." A calm thoughtful voice declared humbly.

The knight looked up to see a short old man with long gray shaggy hair dressed in dull colored robes soiled with grime and blood, bowing apologetically just inside the closed tent flaps.

"Master Grêth." The knight acknowledged warmly with slight relief, holding his hand out indicating the older man to sit on a vacant stool across his own, "You know all too well that I neither despise nor regret any intrusion of yours, on the contrary I find it almost always it a convenience during times such as these."

"You have given the men the command to relieve their duties as of the moment?" the old man inquired as he sat down wearily.

Callium nodded, "Aye, indeed I have. It has been more than fortnight since our vicious skirmish with the Dark Knights and after which time we have all had no moment of peace or repose after the battle. It is too much to ask of my men to continue in this fashion taking into grievous account what they have endured."

Grêth looked grimly at the knight with his piercing cobalt blue eyes, "I know you've received the report on the unlikely deaths of many of your men—"

"Speak not of it, Grêth, I do not wish to hear any more of it and before you say anything further, I would like to have you aware of the fact that I do not hold any of the blame against you."

The old man simply nodded his head but continued, "But I must say their ills were far worse than I could have ever anticipated. The Gilbor blades were fortified with a potent poison beyond my own skill to heal. For once in contact with mortal skin, they cause it to burn and swell at an increasing speed. The poison seeps through the open wound and runs through the mortal's veins until it has permanently paralyzed the mortal. If the one wounded does not immediately die of severe burning and blood loss, he will soon perish from the fever and paralysis caused by the blade or –"

"I asked you to speak no more of it!" the knight interrupted menacingly, his copper eyes blazing as his fists clenched tightly.

Grêth smiled contritely, "Forgive me again, my lord, I had the inkling you would have wanted to be aware of the… severe enigmatic ailment you're men have… are suffering."

Nodding absentmindedly, the knight smiled minutely all of a sudden, "You know me all too well, my bosom friend."

Chuckling slightly he added, "You also know how much I detest you acknowledging me with 'lord'. We are friends, are we not? What cause has to make us both address each other formally?"

Grêth gave no reply.

Silence reigned in the tent as the two men were left to their own voiceless thoughts for a few moments. Then, after shaking his head slightly, the knight finally mustered the obligation in removing his body armor at last and while he stripped down to his breeches and clad himself in a more casual yet still the great noble sort of attire, he cleared his throat and asked his companion quite nonchalantly,

"So then, how fares our young lass?"

The old man's face suddenly grew grim, "Her state has improved very little. Her health progresses at a listless pace. Her fever has not broken, Callium. She has been my top priority since we rescued her from those fiends."

Grêth stood up rather abruptly and his face contorted with anger and confusion as the knight watched his friend slowly pace about in his tent.

"Tis' not her condition that condition that puzzles me so for surely it is a generally known truth that wounds that are left uncared for a long period of time after being opened would result in fever and chills but, Callium, you held the girl in your arms during the entire journey, were you not even the slightest aware of the countless, unfathomable abrasions, blisters and cuts she had sustained? It is an utter miracle she survived up to this point!"

Callium copper eyes grew tense and troubled at this assertion, "Of course I took notice, Grêth! I am neither blind nor insensitive. Aye, I saw the lass's cuts and wounds and indeed I was certainly appalled by it all but _Criatus! _My men were dying! Those who were uninjured were weak, confused and distraught. Which was why I left the girl in your care, did I not? I wouldn't have given her over if I had not complete trust in your abilities and diligence in this quandary!"

Grêth paused in his pacing and bowed apologetically once more, "Forgive me once again, my friend. It seems it is I who has been insensitive. My tongue has waggled enough callousness these past few days."

"Think nothing of it, Grêth, for we are both suffering from the same transgression." Sighed the knight wearily, rubbing his hand along his rough russet beard.

Taking a deep breath, the old man continued his pacing while speaking, "Nearly the entirety of her back was terribly burned. She has several deep cuts on her legs and lower arms. Her face, too, incurred large bruises and several deep scratches. Her left ankle is bent in an unnatural fashion, she has a broken arm and several of her ribs are, I fear, broken as well. She has also lost an alarming amount of blood and she suffers all the more from her frequent… nightmares. ."

As the master healer ended his report, the knight's gazed stood affixed to him, "Yet she lives?"

Nodding knowingly, Grêth replied, "Yet she lives."

"How is it possible?" the knight asked.

"Even I have not the answer to the question, Sir Callium, it is clear that this girl possesses some very unique qualities."

"How— How have you treated her, then?"

"In more ways than one, I can assure you, the herbs I have carried with me were not enough for her since I had given much the amount to the wounded men so I had to send a few lads to fetch more for me from the forests and also since I realized it would take some time before their return and I still had more patients to tend to. I had to treat her with great haste. After cleaning, dressing and binding her wounds, the herbs that I sent for arrived and then immediately as soon as I had finished applying the poultice, I had to leave her awhile to see to the men. Before long, I was back at her side trying to provoke a positive reaction from her but my efforts proved in vain."

The knight's face grew even more troubled, "Has she eaten anything since then?"

The old man's face then turned anxious and he wrung his hands helplessly, "She has not roused since the night we left the Northern Lands. I had to feed her whilst she slept and even then she would not permit anything nourishing into her stomach. She ejaculates everything I have tried to give her. I am completely powerless. I know not what to do. She may--"

At this, the knight stood up from his stool and the old man had ceased his pacing once again.

"There is one more thing I have neglected to mention."

"Yes?"

As I was binding her right arm, I happened to notice a strange mark just above her wrist. Thinking it must be just another bruise of scar I ignored it a moment. But when I chanced a closer inspection, it appeared to be not a scar or a bruise at all. Instead, it was a very strange six pointed red symbol, as you might call it."

The knight looked at his companion curiously, "A mark, you say? What sort of mark?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Grêth replied, "I have not the slightest notion of what it is. It slightly resembles the symbol of a star, but then, it can't be. For our star symbols are neither red nor six pointed and if she happened to be a descendant or heir of some magical abilities, there is no symbol like that of hers and it would have been on her temple, palm or chest as mine is."

"So what do you make of it then?" the knight asked.

"I do not know yet… But I will find out soon… Could it be..." his voice trailed and he resorted to his inner thoughts.

"Do you wish to see her?" Grêth asked after a few moments.

The knight nodded curtly and as he reached out for his heavy black mantle, he muttered, "After I have seen my men."

With a relieved sigh, the old man bowed respectfully and held out the opening of the tent as the knight passed through them with a hassled gesture.

As they both stepped out into the night, Sir Callium surveyed his site critically. The camp was lingering in a grievous as well as anxious silence. A few murmurs and rustling could be heard here and there as a few soldiers entered and exited from their tents with haste carrying basins of heated water or broth, their clothes still damp with crimson blood and ghoulish purplish green muck. As the entirety of the camp was solely male, none were seen out in the open shedding their tears of sorrow and woe. Though the sobbing heaves of the men were hardly soundless to one's ears echoing behind the sheets of the tents for their companions who had passed.

Grêth followed silently behind the head knight, checking and aiding those who still lingered between this world and the after world whenever they entered a tent sheltering a wounded one. The other knights conversed awhile with their leader when he called on their tents while the soldiers merely bowed in respect and mumbled a few significant lines before returning to their grave silence.

They were finally nearing Grêth's own tent, which was smaller in comparison to the head knight's but to an old healer like Grêth, it was sufficient enough for his use.

Suddenly from above, a falcon's call echoed through the forests and the old man stopped to look up. A large silver falcon then swiftly landed unto his shoulder with amazing agility and speed, with a dead corpse of a small forest snake dangling from its strong beak.

"Ended your hunt for tonight early, have you Paladin?" Grêth asked thoughtfully to the bird of prey perched on his shoulder that gobbled up his kill in reply.

Ignoring the arrival of the falcon, the knight cried aloud in anguish as they walked, "I left the West Land of Waldǖrth with three hundred men, now I return with less than fifty. What shall I tell those who still stand anticipating our return in Wrǖth castle when they come to me asking for their loved ones? How can I comfort those whom I have deliberately orphaned and widowed? How can I atone for this great sin of mine after I blindly led their fathers, brothers, sons and husbands to their death?"

"Our people will not look to you as the cause of their loved ones deaths. Those who have passed have served their lord and land honorably and will be dutifully rewarded in the after world of Kannaham. The grievances of those who mourn for them will soon turn to joy once they have understood what their lives were given up for." Grêth said comfortingly.

Suddenly, his copper eyes blazing, he turned to Grêth and snarled, "Many of my men would still be living if we had not turned northwards instead of immediately returning home after our victory in Jusderen! Because of you and that accursed bird's screeching that swayed my decision into directly bringing my men back to their homes! You meant right when you said our people will not look to me for the blame because it should be you!"

Matching his steady stern cobalt blue gaze with the knight's fiery copper ones, Grêth answered calmly, "I never persuaded you to take with you your entire army nor did I conjure up the idea of charging against those Dark Riders. I am not as ignorant or as imprudent as you might think I might be. The battle that went on in Vasdenin was all your doing, I merely suggested for a patrol in the north to ensure that all of those Jusduren traitors were dead and none escape. For, if you might recall, there was a festival taking place in Vasdenin and Jusdurens dare not turn down a chance to elude us in the midst of a crowd that despises Men of the West. It was as much astonishment for me as it was for you when we came upon a burning city and a pack of Gilbor knights harboring nearby."

But the knight hardly backed down from the heated argument and retorted, "But just when I made to turn back, you hindered me from doing so to rescue that peasant girl!"

The calmness of the old man's voice broke as his tone rose, "Would you have turned your back on a poor defenseless creature belligerently abused in front of your eyes without any action? She would have died, had we not come to her rescue?"

The knight scoffed harshly, "Is that what my men had given their lives for? I lost more than a hundred of them back in Jusderen but still you never even hesitated a moment in calibrating my attention on that girl!"

"Did you not hear what that South Raider said, Callium? The girl was meant to be a tool for the Sorceress! The witch's armies are spreading far and wide; soon she will take over not just the South and the East but the entire Grethania! Who knows how many lives we've saved by foiling whatever plans the Sorceress planned to take aside from our own?"

"Even if what you are saying now Grêth could be true, what will a mere peasant girl mean to us?"

Grabbing the left side flap of the tent and roughly yanking it aside, the old man cried, "Open your eyes Callium and tell me that you dare look upon this creature as a mere peasant girl!"

The knight was instantly taken back, drawn by the emotions stirred from the heated argument; he hardly took notice that they had already reached the entrance of the healer's tent. Deep inside the dimly lit tent, partly obscured by thick furs, laid the peasant girl.

Dark tangled scarlet hair stained with grime and mud tumbled haphazardly from beneath the soft covers. White thin sheets of cloth were wrapped along her arms and around her small head. Her cuts were tinged with the dark brownish cream of healing ointment. A thick folded rag was pressed to her temple. Her face could hardly be discerned as it was still colored with dark bruises and deep cuts and marks.

But it wasn't the bounds or blemished scars that stayed the knight's gaze. For when his eyes rested on the girl, she was neither motionless nor silent. She was thrashing wildly in her sleep. Pale white hands clenched and unclenched the furs as the young girl tossed and turned on her covers, screaming frantically in her native tongue, calling what sounded like a name over and over again. She shook violently and beads of sweat trickled down her brow. The pillows she rested on were drenched with perspiration and tears.

Rendered immovable by the frenzied infirmity of this Northern peasant girl, it took a while to notice that the old healer was immediately by the girl's side holding down firmly on the girl's arms murmuring incantations, soothing her till she fell gradually back to silent weary slumber.

"Her outbreak has done at least some good to her this time. Her fever has broken. She may rouse in a few hours and hopefully her appetite would improve. Only then will we know of her chances for recovery." Grêth informed slowly, taking the thick cloth and dampening it with cool water.

"Do… her outbreaks… happen… often?" Callium asked thickly, having difficulty in finding the right words to say.

"Only when her nightmares commence and thankfully they don't occur as often as we would like." The healer replied with a wry smile.

Callium nodded absentmindedly as he continued to stare at the now peacefully resting figure upon the furs. The girl mumbled something incomprehensible as she fidgeted slightly, the healer immediately resting his warm palm on her cold hands resuming his incantations. When he fathomed his patient to be at last in deep sleep, he released his grasp.

"She calls out for a loved one, but I cannot yet tell who." The old man said smoothly.

The knight's eyes flitted towards his friend, "You can speak in her tongue?"

"Yes, I know a little of her Northern language, though not very fluently, mind you. But it is just enough to make conversation a possible."

Nodding again, Sir Callium composed himself, regaining his air of distant formality and gallantry as he tightened his dark and heavy cloak.

"The moment she recovers her health, educate her in our tongue. I would not want any foreign speech spoken once we reach Wruth castle. I will return and call on your tent tomorrow morning before we take to the road once again. For now, I must see to the state of my men. A pleasant evening to you, Master Grêth."

"And to you, my Lord, Sir Callium." The old man replied modestly bowing his head in respect.

With a flutter of his cloak, the knight turned away heading towards another tent nearby. His mind turning back to serious matters yet subconsciously couldn't prevent himself from regretting the unfortunate prospect of not having clearly perceived the face of the one he had carried safely in his arms away from a diminishing land of death and despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**The Peasant Girl Awakes"**_

_Scenes flashing in her mind's eye…_

_Burning houses and fields…_

_Thunderous hooves of monstrous horses…_

_Distorted corpses hovering in an orb in mid-air…_

_Screaming…_

_Running…_

_Bleeding…_

"_Grandfather!"_

_Screaming…_

_Falling…_

_Bleeding…_

"_Come wid uss…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Come or die…"_

_Distant murmurings…_

"_Ďėŏ ŏū Ǎžǽŷś Šýù Ĵİį Ãήǐωǻςį Ęß Û ĭóĥģ äęķѓї…"_

"_A dream… nothing more…nothing more… RUN!"_

"_Help!_

"_NO!"_

_A hideous cold shrill laughter echoing in her ears…_

_The ringing clashes of blades, slicing into soft flesh, splattering of blood on the burnt ground…_

"_Help…Somebody…"_

"_Ďėŏ ŏū ģōę ěöñ εǎŦ Ёχτ řľŞ…"_

"_We sees ye…"_

"_NO!"_

_Faces of the dead swirl around her calling her name, begging her to deliver them from the torture they have for so long endured…_

_One face remained etched in her mind… crying out reminiscent words…_

"_Come! We must ride now!"_

"_May the Gods guide you on your journey!"…_

"_I'd be a blundering half-wit next to you…"_

"_I'll be well! GO!"_

"_NOO!"_

_A blinding purplish flash, accompanied by the whipping whizzes of darting arrows, heavy clashing of swords, a shower of blood, and screams._

_Screams…screams…screams… in the darkness…_

_A flutter of large wings and a deafening roar…_

_A bright red star that gleamed brightly in the night…_

"_Run!"_

"_NOOO!"_

And her eyes opened.

The vision she perceived was blurry and of vague dull colors, she felt as if she had just woken up suddenly from a hundred year sleep. She felt weak…very weak…

Her mind was blank. She knew not where she was, what day or year it was or even if she was alive or dead. Her vision puzzled her so as it begun to clear through. Her eyes moved languidly and blinked heavily yearning to seep back into slumber yet suppressed by her mere curiosity. Trying to adjust her eyes as her sight slowly began to come into clearer focus. She always pictured the heavens of Kannaham to be dazzling white surrounded by soft thick clouds and the air would be full of song and dance yet here she was staring at what seemed to be the dark outline of a low tent. Was she still a spirit of the living or was she now an apparition of death?

Looking down at her body, she saw many bandages and that she was dressed in what seemed to be a man's white undershirt. It was large for her that it covered past her knees and the sleeves covered her elbows.

With her senses slowly returning to function, the first nerve that shrilled and awoke her reactive consciousness was the swift blistering wave of excruciating pain. It surged down her spine, along her limbs and she felt it throb everywhere, like a raging forest fire through fragile combustible groves.

Succumbing to her involuntary responses, she groaned in pain and later screamed with agony, writhing underneath thick furs. Every breath she took made it all the more painful to take any more.

She understood that when you are dead and are no longer anything but a spirit, you neither feel nor sense anything anymore as you have been already detached from the mortal body but due to the fact that at the moment she was experiencing unbearable realistic pain, she knew that there was no doubt that she was still a living breathing human being dangling from the tip of survival.

The young lass cried out once more, as she felt her cold and clammy sweat form underneath her damp clomp of scarlet hair and trickle over her purple bruises. Shutting her eyes, she wished to have never opened, she prayed to be released from the torture she was barely capable of enduring. She was on the brink of suffocating entirely.

Just when all thought of deliverance escaped her sanity, a gentle smooth hand stroked her sweaty forehead and she heard soft murmurs in a foreign tongue. The pain ebbed away slowly till it grew dull and numb that it did not sore her as much but could still be felt. The young woman's breathing came in small breathless gasps and she moaned in pain. Her mouth was parched and dry and her mind awhirl. She opened her eyes once more.

And she found herself staring into a pair of dark cobalt blue eyes filled with the most depth she had ever seen in her entire life looking back at her with such stern focus, she almost forgot to breathe under their intensively trained gaze.

Just when she tried to utter a word, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and her eyelids started to droop back close. The soothing monotonous murmurs filled her ears and she was able to catch a glimpse of light gray shaggy hair before closing her eyes completely and falling back into a dreamless slumber of darkness.

Arianna, a simple peasant girl of the Northern Town of Vasdenin, woke up once again to the hushed bustle occurring outside her enclosed surrounding. From the darkness, she realized that it was night and her soul so yearned for the comforting light of day. Turning her head slightly to her left, she made out a hunched figure, crouching over a fire from the shadow on the other side of the wall of the makeshift tent she happened to be residing in. The figure straightened up and turned around to approach the tent.

Pushing the tent flaps back, the figure was in fact a short gray old man clad in loose fitting robes that hung heavily on the old man's small frame. Arianna saw that the old man's face seemed gaunt and weary as if he had gone for weeks taking neither food nor repose, his long shaggy beard only made him look all the more older. He smiled wryly when he saw that his patient was finally awake and in a calm demeanor. In his hands he held two steaming bowls of broth and once the aroma of the thick potage reached Arianna's nostrils, it evoked a great sensation of hungry in her that oppressed her insides and made her mouth water.

The gray haired man stooped down beside her and laying the two bowls on the ground pressed his palms next to her abdomen, her thighs, her chest and her neck then he took her shoulders in his arm bringing her gently to a sitting position. Arianna absorbed in the pacifying of her ravenous desire, neither thought nor felt the tiny stings of pain that pricked her everywhere as she sat up. His hands fumbled around her as he checked beneath her covered wounds, scars and blisters as well as her bruises and bumps.

Then, taking the first bowl of broth, which was of a pale cream color and smelled of herbs and some kind of meat, the old man brought it just a few inches to her lips. Arianna took the bowl into her hands and felt the heated steam warm her face. She made a motion to gobble up the contents in one gulp but hesitated, her eyes glancing unsteadily at the old man. He made an encouraging gesture signing her to eat quickly. She brought the bowl closer to her mouth and tipped it slowly into her mouth, testing the temperature of the broth. To her astonishment, though heated steam arose from the bowl, the broth was warm and did not burn her tongue also it tasted as succulent as she could have imagined it to be as it warmed her cold empty stomach. With a quick dip of her head, she gorged down greedily on the bowl, taking in the contents as quick as she could, wanting to satisfy the aching hunger in her. She hardly took notice of the old man smiling with relief and approval as he handed her the next bowl.

Arianna, not bothering to take a second glance, dropped the empty one she had drained and snatched the second one right out from his hands. To her utter surprise, the flavor that reached her tongue was unlike the sweet scrumptious taste of the former; instead it was as bitter as dried roots and contained a certain kind of spice that burned down her mouth and throat like a wildfire. Arianna choked repulsively and sputtered the ill tasting brew out of her mouth. The old man quickly took the bowl from her hands and patted her back briskly.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the spice still burned within her, reviving her senses fully and she felt a sense of renewed vigor and strength in her limbs and her emotions were running high.

Almost at once, her heavy tongue seemed to loosen and her first words tumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall, without her taking any notice. She didn't even try to consider that the man she was conversing with would not comprehend a single word she was saying.

"Ugh! What was that? The very zest of it burns like fire inside. Who are you? Where am I? Am I alive or am I dead? Is this the spirit world or am I yet still living? Where are we?"

As she spoke, her eyes wandered around the small enclosure, which seemed to focus more clearly.

When the old one gave no reply as he busied himself with keeping away the two bowls, Arianna cocked her head to the side and said rather curtly, "Will you not answer me?"

Still silence. It was as if he had not heard her at all. Arianna shut her mouth for a moment and felt the energetic dynamism slowly die down and resumed a normal state. Suddenly, the horrid pain she had felt before returned and she gasped in agony. The old man took her in his aged yet strong arms and carefully laid her back down where he started muttering long foreign incantations, making signs with his hands. The pain slowly ebbed away once again.

Then, with the recollection of her boorish outburst she reddened and said rather sheepishly, "I apologize greatly…err…sir… I did not mean to speak in such a manner. I don't know what's come over me. I should be eternally indebted to you for everything you've been through to keep me alive. It's just I have so many questions…."

But even her apologies were equally oblivious to her healer. Then, it finally dawned on her. Her reminiscent of what had happened those nights ago were vague and unclear but she knew that she had seen his face before… then she realized…she was no longer in Vasdenin and she was in the company of foreigners, of people who did not come from the Northern Lands.

"Oh! I am such a half-wit! You don't even understanding a word I'm saying! And here I am with endless questions and yakking and—"

"Hush, girl! Speak no more. Questions, ask later. Answers will be given…. In time. Hush now. Rest. Wounds are grave and…deep. Need care. I will give. Talk later. Now, rest." His dark cobalt blue eyes were stern and grim. His voice was hoarse and sounded heavy with exhaustion and his accent was strong and brisk.

When these words escaped the old man's mouth, Arianna did exactly the opposite; she never realized how beautiful it was to hear the speech of her land being spoken, immediately she pushed herself up on her elbows, her eyes wide with surprise and relief, "Oh! You do understand! You speak my tongue! You do! Oh, I am so relieved. I have so much to—"

A finger placed on her lips silenced her and she was made to lie back down.

"Questions, later. Now, rest." Was all the old man had wearily replied.

Arianna simply nodded and before she could speak another word or think another thought, her eyes had closed and she drifted back into her black slumber.

From then on, the peasant girl's awakenings occurred more often and every time she awoke but as they were very brief, Arianna grew more and more inquisitive and sensitive to the routines and activities around her whenever her eyes opened. First, she noticed that whenever she opened her eyes, the old man would immediately come to her side as if he knew the exact moment when she awoke. Then, after his usual checking of her vital wounds, which were in fact healing very well, she would be given the same two bowls; One, containing meat broth and the other containing her herbal medication. Arianna started to become accustomed to her medication's effects and tried hard not to do anything abrupt or surprising after she drank it. She would be coaxed to finish both the bowls no matter what the content and after a few exchanges of words, Arianna would be made to lie back down and she would fall asleep once more. The next thing that Arianna focused on was the bit of outdoor scenery she could see whenever the old man came in and would absentmindedly leave the flap half-open, Arianna heard and saw a lot of men walking to and fro busy with their matters and conversing with one another, but never any women or children. Arianna tried her best to keep awake for a little while longer after being given her daily meal but she couldn't fight the sudden drowsiness that overcame her. So far, after her first awakening, she had only been outside her small enclosure twice and that was to remove her bodily waste in a basket behind the tent where she was carried to by the old man despite his aged arms had managed to lift his burden with such extraordinary ease it was as if she was merely a sack of feathers. There was nothing much to see as there were only a few men about and they went about their chores without a single glance at her direction also and right after she had finished, she would be brought into her tent instantly. Another thing she noticed was that whenever she felt excruciating pain, all she needed were the old man's incantations and the pain disappears. The last thing Arianna took notice of was that whenever she awoke, which were a total of eight times so far, was that it was always night and Arianna missed the comforting light of the morning sun and the sounds of nature which accompany it. So it was that when Arianna awoke once again to her meal of broth and herbs, the old man started to ask,

"Child, what is your name?"

Pausing a moment, Arianna replied, "Arianna."

It was strange hearing her own name in her voice. She had almost forgotten what it was. It was like an alien name to her that at the same time brought echoes of her past which she couldn't vividly recall.

"A-ri-a-na?" he repeated her name in monosyllabic phrases.

Arianna nodded with a small smile.

"And yours, good sir?" Arianna asked in return.

"I am called Grêth but you must call me by Master Grêth."

"Musterr Gg-rrr-ii-thhh." Imitated Arianna.

"How many ages shall you be?"

"Sixteen… next winter solstice."

She didn't want to ask his age in return, knowing that whatever it was, it would overwhelm her either way. So, she started to ask her own questions,

"Why is it always night whenever I wake?"

The old man looked at her ins surprise, "Why you ask?"

"Because it's always dark when I'm awake and I do miss the shining light of the day."

He pondered a moment then said, "Because is only time I want you awake."

Not quite understanding or satisfied with his answer, she posed another one,

"Are we traveling?"

"Yes. We go back to West kingdom of Wruth."

"Is every night I wake up on a different night?"

"Yes. When we first take you, you asleep for two and a half weeks. Now, you wake two nights after last."

Arianna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been unconscious for more than two weeks and she only awoke every other night? It was more information than she bargained for but there was something else she was aching to know. It was the first time he spoke of the night they took her so she dared to ask.

"The night you took me…what happened?"

Master Grêth started to look stern but as if brushing the thought aside, his face relaxed and instead he replied wearily, "No more questions tonight. Sleep."

The following nights after, both the old man and Arianna grew more relaxed as they talked with each other in their brief conversations. He even opted to eat his own meal beside her as Arianna was already capable of sitting up and eating on her own.

"Shan't I have anything more to eat except broth and this ghastly medication?"

"Your stomach not ready for heavier meals." Grêth replied.

"When will it be ready for heavier meals then?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

Placing his own bowl down with mock frustration, he asked, "Why must you ask so many questions? Only little children so curious."

"Well, if you didn't have me cooped up in this miserable tent for so long, I wouldn't be as inquisitive." Arianna replied nonchalantly.

The old man sighed and shook his head, "It getting more difficult to converse with you in this foreign tongue. Soon, we will be in West territory and the captain asked me to educate you in our tongue."

Arianna's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "I-I? Speak your tongue?"

The old man nodded, "We start tomorrow evening."

And with that, he stood up, collecting the bowls and exited the tent.

Arianna lay back down slowly and pondered in silence. There was still so much she needed to know and she knew that Grêth was keeping many things from her and it wasn't just because he knew little of her language. She didn't understand why but she couldn't seem to recall anything before she first woke up in this old man's tent. Her dreams seemed nothing but a black void and though she knew she did dream sometimes, she could remember what they were. It was as if her past had just vanished into thin air after her…accident. Was it an accident? No. It couldn't be.

Arianna closed her eyes and tried hard to remember something…anything. But nothing but a large blank space filled her thoughts as she tried to think of her past. But then, some images and faces were floating in her head.

Vasdenin. Grandfather. Fields.

She remembered her homeland, her grandfather who cared for her and her house… but all so unclear.

Her head started to throb and Arianna decided to leave her past where it was. Someday, she will find the answers to it…someday…soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_**Lessons"**_

Arianna woke up the next night not to the usual two bowls of broth, but instead she found Master Grêth in front of her with a few various trifles set before him. He glanced at her and nodded approvingly as if she had woken up at the exact time he had anticipated her to.

"Tonight is a different night, Arianna."

Nodding slowly, Arianna replied, "Yes, I can see that."

"Sit up."

She followed his command and noticed she felt no pain nor needed any assistance.

"Know that you will not get meal until lesson finished and I…satisfied."

Arianna nodded again. She decided to keep silent for the mean time knowing that these lessons were crucial to her.

"First Lesson in West Language. Two Kinds. Common tongue and Local Tongue." he said in her own dialect so she could understand.

"What's the difference?" asked the girl.

"Common tongue is understood not only in West but also East and South. North is too far to communicate, also very hazardous and difficult to travel upon compared to other lands. That is why many travelers seldom seen in North since is also good place for runaway thieves and bandits to hide. Very few North people know Common Tongue."

Arianna frowned at this comment. As far as she knew or could vaguely remember, something told her Vasdenin was certainly not a sanctuary for criminals but she remained silent and listened.

"Local tongue only spoken in Western Land such as in Wruth, our kingdom. We will learn the Local tongue first, of course, Common Tongue easier to learn after because some words and phrases are same."

Arianna looked at the old man with an eager glint in her eye; bent on learning as quickly and as diligently as possible from whatever was going to be taught to her.

"Every word or phrase I say, you will repeat. Then after you repeat all words. I will tell their meaning. Understand?"

"Yes."

"From this time, you will answer to me, 'Yes, Master Grêth." Said the Old man, translating the latter part into the Western tongue.

"Yes, Master Grêth." Answered Arianna quite difficultly. The accent was hard to follow.

"Also, you will use that title to address me, since is apparent perhaps that, I am now your Master and Teacher and you, child, are my first pupil."

So it was that he was Arianna's Master from that day forth. Arianna nodded and said again with great effort in his tongue, "Yes, Master."

The Master smiled thinly and sighed, "It's a start."

Rubbing his hands together, he sat more comfortably in front of her and said, "Let us try ordinary daily greetings first. Repeat. Good day."

"Good day."

"Good morning."

"Good moor-ning."

"Good afternoon."

"G-good aff-t-ttern-noon."

"Good evening."

"G-g-goodd E-v-ven-nin-g." Arianna started to stutter.

"Good night."

"Go-good n-night." Arianna repeated.

"Very well on first try. Now, again."

And so was the lesson commenced.

After the greetings, the Master then turned it to the next level of putting the greetings into sentences such as,

"Good morning! It's a beautiful day" or "Good day, how are you?' or "Good night, I pray you sleep well tonight."

This took a longer time for Arianna to catch up on but she was learning bit by bit and she was lucky indeed for the Master was patient.

Next on the lesson plan were introductions such as, "My name is so and so" or "I reside in so and so" etc.

These in turn were put into longer sentences afterward.

Next, came the role of the little trifles the Master had brought in which were empty bowls, a small wooden cup, a hat, a small rag and finally a small knife.

"I brought these here for our lesson as well." The Master commented as he picked up the bowl.

"Bowl."

"Bowl." Arianna said promptly.

"Eat." Was the Master's next word as he made an eating motion with his hands from the bowl to his mouth.

"E-eeettt"

"We eat food from the bowl."

"W-we eeeet f-fud ff-rom da bowl."

"Again."

"W-we eeet fo-ood from d-da bowl."

And on it went with each item till Arianna had said it all appropriately.

Then finally the Master said in the Northern tongue, "Good. Good. Now repeat all sentences I teach you, start to end."

It seemed as if Arianna's tongue was about to fall off, her eyes widened with dread and she stared at her Master with mouth agape, "A-all?"

The Master's eyes grew stern, "Yes, child, all!"

The kind and compassionate healer had transformed into a firm and disciplined teacher but Arianna knew it was all for her own good.

Taking a deep gulp, Arianna stuttered, "G-Guuud D-daay…." Till she had rambled all the sentences she managed to remember or even say out loud correctly.

When she had finished, her face turned as scarlet as her hair from all the evident mistakes she had made.

The Master looked at her seriously, "Not too well tonight. But, I trust, will improve soon. As prize, you have different dinner tonight. This may be only few times I will speak in your tongue. Later, I will only speak Local Tongue and you will answer or ask me questions in same. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." Arianna replied in his tongue.

"Good. Here."

From out of nowhere, the Master had pulled out a plate filled with hot slices of conies' meat sided with a roll of white bread. Arianna's mouth watered at the sight and smell of her meal and she smiled brightly at her Master, forgetting the pains of her tongue and his austerity, she gobbled up her prized meal ravenously.

Trying to test how much she did learn, he asked in his language,

"The supper. Was it good?"

Looking up at him, Arianna wiped her mouth with her sleeve, pondered a moment then answered, "Yes Master. Was very very good."

"Now, you still have to drink your medicine. Your wounds are healing quite well, I should say and maybe soon you'll be able to walk outside again on your own, once your ankle has turned into place."

Arianna had not understood all that he had but when he held the bowl with the dark liquid, she nodded, "Yes, Master. I… drink… in… bowl." And she took the bowl and downed it in one gulp.

"Rest now, my child. We shall commence your lessons tomorrow evening. I pray you will sleep well, Arianna."

"Yes…sl-leep…well…Master. Good night." Arianna replied slowly.

She didn't hear him leave for she immediately fell asleep as her head rested on the furs; the lesson had exhausted her completely. So would the others that would soon come to pass.

Arianna groaned lightly in her sleep, she was having the most bizarre sort of dream involving her surrounded by hordes of chirpy colorful birds that twittered unceasingly.

Then, very slowly and dreamily, her eyes flickered open. To her utter surprise, she could still hear the distant sounds of chirping and the night seemed so much brighter…

Instantly, she gasped in surprise as her eyes flew completely wide open. It wasn't night. It was day!

The tent was washed over with the sun's bright golden rays and the sounds of activity outside were much more heightened compared to the silent muffling in the nights. She sat up immediately staring in awe at the brightness around her, she just had to go outside, oh how she so needed to see the day. The daylight that she had so solely missed for more than half a month! The excitement and desire rushed through her veins and with no need for another urging or second thought, she pushed back the fur covers and flew out of the tent in less than a second.

The brilliant heat of light that hit her eyes blinded her for a moment and she staggered a little shielding them under her arm. After a moment's rubbing and the many colorful spots disappeared, her vision focused. She was looking up into the light blue sky arrayed in a few feathery white clouds. Surrounding her were the tall thick wooded trees and her feet were treading on soft forest grounds. The dazzling colors of the morning sent a wave of delight and utter exuberance coursing over her.

Not knowing where to look first, she stared upwards and saw a dozen winged creatures perched on high boughs while some flitted here and there from tree to tree while others still soared high into the clouds. Arianna couldn't speak or think, the beauty of nature had greatly overpowered her senses and she took no notice of anything else other than this.

Without knowing why, she laughed gaily and loudly basking in the elation of her spirits underneath the high sun. Turning around and around in a euphoric daze watching the swirl of colors that danced before her eyes as she squealed with glee and exhilaration.

"ARIANNA!"

She fell to the ground startled and dizzy but still with a wide grin on her face.

A firm hand gripped her arm and she found herself looking up into the anxious, furious, and dark blue cobalt eyes of her Master.

"M-master…" Arianna started to say but was at a loss for words due to her limited knowledge of Western words so she switched to her own tongue instead, "Isn't today the most beautiful day in the world?"

Just then, the deep chuckles and snickers of men resounded behind the old man. Shifting her gaze, she then saw that nearly more than a dozen grown men, clearly interrupted in their daily duties, had their attention focused on her and were undoubtedly enjoying the unusual entertainment that occurred so early in the morning. While most men were guffawing raucously, some were smiling nervously, while others had a serious or yet disturbed frown on their faces.

Looking down, Arianna saw that she was still dressed in a very soiled large men's undershirt. Blushing furiously, the peasant girl unresistingly allowed the old man to take her into his arms and carry her back into his tent where he dropped her quite roughly down unto the furs.

With a quick wave of his hand and a coarse muttering of words, Arianna only had to close her eyes before she instantly lost all sense of consciousness.

When she woke up again, her Master was already sitting across her, eyes closed in deep meditation. It opened at the exact moment Arianna sat up. His gaze was grave and somber as he watched Arianna very closely. She smiled a bit awkwardly and waited for him to speak.

She noticed it wasn't that dark yet perhaps an hour before dusk.

"We shall continue with your lessons." He said breaking the inept atmosphere between them as he spoke in a casual indifferent tone.

Arianna merely nodded and subjected herself to the new words and sentences as well as points of grammar, enunciation and vocabulary being taught to her.

After their lesson, which took up a longer space of time compared to their previous ones, Arianna was given another meal consisting of dried venison, a few cooked herbs and a small loaf of wheat bread. But, for the first time, Arianna didn't at all feel like eating, her appetite seemed to have dissolved underneath her broken pride and embarrassment as she played and poke around with her food. Slowly breaking the loaf of bread but not putting them in her mouth as she dropped it unto the wooden bowl and in the end she pushed it away from her.

The Master looked thoughtfully at her uneaten dish with raised eyebrows as he cast her an apathetic look.

"After all that excitement you've accomplished this morning, I would have thought you extremely famished by now. Your meal does not entice you?"

"Not hungry." Arianna replied slowly.

"Indeed." Her Master commented before turning his attention back to his own meal. "So be it then."

Arianna fidgeted uncomfortably as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, wanting to say something but didn't know how to put it in words.

"I…give apology to…this morning," she muttered haltingly. "Was…. very…. stupid…me."

Master Grêth looked up at her a moment, his expression blank, "Yes, you were."

Fighting the building emotion inside her, Arianna shrugged helplessly, "Do not know…. how… to say…." Her eyes brimming with tears as she looked hastily away. She hated feeling weak and being seen as one. Her amateurish grasp on the language disgusted her and she wished she could have had a sharper, more quick-witted mind so she could put exactly what she wanted to say in his words so he could understand it better.

The master's gaze softened a bit and resting his hand on the girl's shoulders, he smiled wryly, "In time, you'll know what to say. For now, eat. I can't give you your medication if you're stomach remains empty."

Arianna smiled too, wiping her tears away with her sleeve and picked up her plate. Feeling an enormous wave of relief as if a great boulder had been lifted from her heart. She ate a part of her food, drank the strong broth, of which taste Arianna had grown accustomed to already, and then she settled down to sleep.

"Arianna, there's something I want to ask you concerning your episode this morning." The Master said.

"Yes… what?" Arianna asked.

"Tell me, has your ankle healed enough for you to be capable to rest your weight on it?"

Arianna knotted her brow in confusion, not quite understanding.

Sighing, the old man stated more simply, "Can you stand properly… on your own?"

"I…Do not know." Arianna said and pushing the furs back, she examined her left ankle, which over the weeks, had been bandaged well and it was supported by a thin splinter since it was dislocated but now as she slowly unraveled the cloth, her foot came out in its normal position. She touched it gingerly and placing her good right foot on the ground tried to stand. Balancing her weight on the right side of her body, she rose to her full height, her head hitting the top of the tent. Very carefully, she placed her left foot down. She let out a deep breath when she felt that she could stand on her own two feet without any pain. She was expecting the pain but it never came. Her eyes glowed in amazement as she looked up at her Master.

"Hmm… Just as I thought it would be…" the master murmured to himself, nodding.

Arianna looked up at him inquisitively, what in the gods names did he mean by that?

Clearing his throat and taking out a long wooden pipe, he lit it in a way that puzzled Arianna since he merely snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye he was puffing smoke as he leaned casually back on a small pile of baskets.

"Now, Arianna, I want you to take a deep breath and laugh." He ordered quite informally, puffing away.

Even more confused at such an odd request, she breathed out, "What?"

"I'm sure you completely understood what I just asked, now breath and laugh. One 'Ha!' would suffice." He said again.

So, not knowing any other alternative, she obeyed and took a deep breath.

"Ha!"

With a quick nod, the old man persisted, "Again."

"Ha!"

"Again."

"Ha!"

"One more."

Arianna breathed out, "Ha!"

The Master nodded and remained silent.

Arianna touched her ribs, they too seemed back to normal. She hardly felt the slightest twinge of pain.

In a quick flash, Master Grêth took firm hold of her right arm and with two long fingers, gently pressed a certain muscle above the bone of her forearm.

Arianna involuntarily snapped in her own tongue as she was taken aback his action, "What are you trying to do to me, old man?"

He answered in his own when she made no other reaction, "Trying to ascertain a few answers to a few questions and to prove that something has happened to you this morning."

He instantly released his grip from her arm and she looked at him in utter confusion.

_Should he not be proud now? Why can he not see the miracle? I am healed…completely…Am I not?_

"You get some rest now. I have to call on the Captain. Sleep well, Arianna."

With a rustle of the tent flaps, he had gone out leaving Arianna to somehow comprehend the riddle behind her Master's words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_**The Knight's Departure"**_

It was a few hours after dusk and the Captain's tent was in a frenzied array. Torn bits of parchment littered everywhere while whole stacks of it were piled disorderly in the corners. Food on a small short table sat untouched while a tall wine bottle was opened and half of its contents had already been drunk; a round cup had fallen on its side, fortunately empty. The table cover was spotted here and there with big black ink spills and broken quills scattered on the rugged floor. Pieces of garments were lying forgotten near the foot of the make shift bed of furs, which was the only well tucked item in the room since it was still quite intact as though it hadn't been slept in for days.

A few meters away, some distance from the low table sat the head knight, the Captain, Sir Callium brooding grimly over the epistle recently sent to him just that morning. Then, he looked up with an expression of a man who had just made a final crucial decision. Dark circles were blemished underneath his eyes disclosing the fact that the Captain had neither food nor rest in the last few days. Folding the brown parchment and tossing it onto the small table, he searched around his cluttered tent and, finding what he was seeking, took up his chain mail attire immediately donning it.

As the knight continued armoring himself, the sound of his tent flaps being flustered open made him look up as he was tying his waist belt around himself. Seeing who it was, he smiled grimly and returned to dressing himself.

It was Grêth who had entered and it seemed as if he was about to say something of some importance when he stopped as he watched the knight in silent surprise. Then as if realizing that he had forgotten himself, he bowed respectfully and said graciously,

"My lord."

"Grêth." The knight acknowledged without looking up as he buckled his belt and moved to look for his sword. "I was about to call for you but I think it's less complicated this way. There's something I have to speak to you about, that is of vital importance."

"There's something I have to say as well but—"

"But what?" the knight asked looking at the old man briefly.

"But…" then taking a short deep breath, "I have to ask, where you think you're advancing off to Callium."

The knight sighed impatiently as he located his sword sheathed in his scabbard as he stated viciously, "I've just received word from our watchtower based near the Groidoin River. It seems that our battle with the Dark Knights have yet to come to an end for, I believe, they have not forgotten our encounter in the North and are set on executing their revenge."

"Revenge? How?"

"They've just implored their dissipated Queen for aid and with her Black Magic, sent demons to possess the peaceful tribe of Yuorjuns living just a few leagues away from the river, their village if you recall is hidden beneath the protection of the Groidoin forest. Ergo, with their minds cursed, they've sent a full assault on our watchtower."

The healer shook his head in utter disbelief, "But we've never even seen hide or hair of the Yuorjuns for decades! What reasons have they to launch this incredulous attack on our watchtower?"

The knight's copper eyes flashed and he growled, "Did I fail to mention that they're possessed! The attack has already been made and has been going on for more than four days. What's more, it seems our allies have not yet responded to my dispatches calling for their aid. Only a month or was it the other, did I receive a notice that we have lost one of our most trusted alliances, the Drotùrth who have chosen this time, very appropriately, to migrate to the East!"

"But, Callium… what about the men? They're tired and are expected earnestly in their homes. They've been very outspoken about their desire of returning back into the arms of their wives and children. Tell me what you expect to tell them when you emerge from this tent armed to the teeth for battle. They cannot bear the thought of being so prematurely restored to their battle post after months of warfare and traveling. They've made it this far alive! Why do you wish to so abruptly deprive them of it when they've started to believe there might still be a chance for them to live?"

The knight stopped a moment and leaned an arm on one of the thick posts on the side that held up his tent, sighing wearily; the dilemma evidently tearing him apart.

"You cannot lead them into battle now…not yet." Grêth implored softly.

"Then what would you have me do?" the knight asked in a savage whisper, his expression crossed and heated. "If I do not ride for Groidoin Gate, I will have condemned my men there to their death. Is that what you wish me to do? I have thought this matter over for many hours Master Grêth and I've reached my decision. If I leave those men to their fate, not only will I be risking total damnation for their souls but also for the souls of our people. I have already sent word to Wǖrth to dispatch reinforcements to the Groidoin tower. If the Yourjuns take over the Groidoin, only the gods know where they would strike next and you know what lies just beyond the sights of the watchtower"

The knight eyed his friend knowingly.

Grêth stated grievously, "Wrǖth kingdom."

As if satisfied that he had made his point quite clear, the knight checked the fastenings of his armor, to see if they were clasped on correctly.

"When do you intend to depart, my lord?" the old man asked in an almost casual tone.

"Before dawn. Or earlier if it is possible."

"And what would become of your ill and wounded men?"

"I leave them to your care."

"My care? What do you mean?"

Sighing roughly, Sir Callium replied, "I'm leaving them to you because whilst I and my men take a different path, we will reach our destination in not more than three days if we are not burdened with the wounded. You, Grêth must continue the road home. I'll have Sir Willfrod and Sir Ascanuth, the elder knights, with a few foot soldiers as your escorts. If you are in need of any, of course but, considering such evil times; I cannot take any risks even with you, my friend. Your powers are great but I fear they have weakened much since our last battle, have they not?"

Finding no reason to deny something so evident, Grêth replied, "Nothing escapes you, Callium."

"So be it then. I must go inform my men. They will not be happy about this account but it's our duty and obligation to the people of the West Land of Waldǖrth, our fatherland and Wrǖth our kingdom."

Bowing respectfully, Grêth searched his mind frantically for some other reason or cause to alter this impetuous decision of the Captain but only stuttered, "But—my lord—Callium!"

Frowning edgily, the knight looked at him, "You dare hinder me a little longer! My time is pressing and dire!"

"I beg your pardon, Sir Callium, but… Arianna! What shall I do with her?" the healer asked a bit too insensibly.

"Who?"

"The girl, Callium! The peasant girl!" The old man insisted hastily.

The Captain waved his hand with irritation, "Oh, by gods! She's yours! Do with her what you will!"

"But Callium—"

Copper eyes blazing as the knight walked towards the opening of the tent he said, "I have no time for such idle prattle, old man! We'll talk about the girl when I return. But I believe this conversation has now concluded, Grêth. I must go. Dawn will break soon, and we must ride before the first beam shines."

Without waiting for a reply, the knight disappeared behind the rustling of the flaps, leaving the old man to ponder this unanticipated situation.

The dawn that came was a dark and dismal one. Heavy thunderous rain clouds loomed over the campsite just a few moments after the Captain had informed his men of the task they had yet to complete, the tower they still had to defend and the homes they were longing to run to but would not see till they had gained victory. The men were downcast and sullen and the weather had not eased their gloom.

The sound of rain splattering on the armor and shields of the knights and soldiers rattled through the air. The ones who were to be left behind and who would indeed have the fortune of returning home at last, prepared to bid a formal farewell of these brave honorable warriors who have yet to march to war once more.

The armored knights preceded the other soldiers, all were on horseback, and the Captain was at the head of them all. His head held high as rain trickled down his dripping russet beard bearing his shield with determination and fierce pride. The Sword of Criastus hung in its sheath by his side and the Shield rested on his back.

Those remaining bowed on one knee, while others saluted the warriors with long swords raised upward.

As the troop rode solemnly past all the tents, the Captain paused awhile on the very last one where just outside an old man and a young girl shrouded with a long rough garment stood to bid their farewell.

Their heads were bowed as the Captain rode passed and as he pulled the reins of his steed to halt, he looked down at Grêth, "May _Criastus _be merciful to you and lead you home safely in his divine protection."

"We shall pray unceasingly for your sure victory at Groidoin, Sir Callium. The gods light your path, _Villoi_!" the healer answered formally to the knight.

"_Villoi hindai" _Sir Callium replied and he cast a small glance to the silent lanky creature whose face was bent to the ground. The cloth that covered her head though could not hide completely the fading scars and bruises that shone on her face. A few sopping strands of dull scarlet hair were plastered to her wet face. Her frail body shook as a sudden gust of cold biting wind blew by. Her pale white hands were trembling. She then turned her head upwards to him, revealing a set of light brown eyes slightly tinged with a brush of amber, filled with an almost childlike innocence and fear.

Shaking his head mournfully the knight thought. Such an unfortunate girl to have come out not only alone and orphaned from a barbaric country but she had to suffered such a great ordeal for one so young. It was a pity she's not looking at all well, I might have considered taking her under my wing but I believe she'll be better off with Grêth.

Then giving a noble nod of his head to the old man and his companion, Sir Callium shouted virtuously, "We ride for battle! Groidoin calls for our aid! Forth! Onward!"

The Wrǖth battle horn resounded through the pounding rain and the shining silver knight in his metal armor, clasping his shield to his chest reared his great horse boldly and then galloped onwards. The handful of men who were his army followed after their Captain, thundering past the onlookers till they disappeared behind the trees of the forest and were no longer in sight as the rhythms of their steeds faded into the distance.

Arianna sat quiet and still inside the tent listening to the patter of the rain upon the tent. Her hair still as damp as it was since she had come inside. The camp seemed almost deserted after the army had left and the only sounds Arianna could hear of besides the rain were the gay croaking of the rainforest frogs rejoicing the downpour outside their muddy homes. Then, the image of the Captain came into her mind. That was the very first time she had seen him since he had rescued her from Vasdenin. She had been woken up by Grêth at dawn with only the short reason of having to bid the Captain farewell for he was going off to another battle. Arianna did not question at all and merely allowed herself to be draped in that heavy cloak and taken outside in the cold wet weather. She remembered seeing the Captain's horse approach and she glanced up for a little while. But quickly looked down for fear of staring straight into his eyes, the closer he drew, the more powerful and superior his aura emanated. She felt goose bumps crawl up from underneath her eyes and she kept her head down as low as possible as she listened to him converse with her Master. Then, thinking they were finished she lifted her head and saw the Captain was gazing down at her as well though when their eyes met, he looked immediately away and then rode off.

_He must have been repulsed with my very appearance, _Arianna thought to herself.

Then, the sound of someone approaching broke her train of thoughts and she looked towards the entrance of the tent as the drenched grey head of her Master slipped in hurriedly. But her eyes were instantaneously directed to the large creature perched on his shoulder, ruffling its soaked feathers; a creature she too hadn't seen since the rescue.

"A silver falcon…" she breathed aloud in her own tongue, forgetting she wasn't supposed to be speaking it anymore.

But her Master simply smiled as if he hadn't noticed and replied, "Arianna, this is Paladin, my longest and most faithful companion in all my life. But I most warn you, he's not any ordinary silver falcon. He's exceptionally shrewd and very independent. I feel he only stays with me because he knows that I don't enjoy being a lonely old man."

Arianna moved in to have a closer look at the falcon, there was something strangely familiar about its very gleaming amber eyes, as if she had seen someone with those same eyes a very long time ago.

The flacon clipped his beak and seemed to make a very quick nod of its silver head as if acknowledging her.

"Well, well. It seems Paladin has taken a liking to you, Arianna. It's not with every stranger that Paladin behaves so amiably to. You must have quite a way with animals." Said the old man amusingly as the falcon flew towards a bundle of warm furs and settled in trying to dry off its still drenched feathers.

Arianna watched the falcon with curiosity, she knew those eyes, but where oh where had she seen them before?

"Arianna." The low voice of her Master called her and Arianna turned to face him.

"You better get some rest now, we'll be within the Western borders the day after tomorrow and we might reach Waldǖrth the day after that so it would not be long before we reach the Wrǖth castle in less than six days. Now, Arianna there's something important I must share with you. I couldn't ask your permission before because I believe I had no choice since you were on the brink of death but now I must. Once we have entered the Waldǖrth borders we won't be stopping to camp any more, instead we'd take shelter in the homes of our countrymen, do you somehow understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Shaking her head, Arianna said, "No, Master."

Taking her hands, her Master looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm going to make you fall into a long and undisturbed sleep for the last step of our journey but it would only be temporary, when you wake up again we'd be in the safety of Wrǖth castle."

Snatching her hands away, Arianna blurted out, "But…why?"

Just when she was starting to look forward to seeing the sights and features as well as the people of this new country, her only opportunity of doing so was now impossible. Once again, she'd be detained behind the walls of sleep. No, she couldn't bear to let herself be deprived of such things.

Sighing, Grêth said truthfully, "Once we pass the border and into the abodes of the Western people, there's no telling what they might think when they see you. Our people were never very fond of your people. They, as I said before, thought of your land as a residence for sheltering and breeding criminals and outlaws and therefore it was called a barbaric and inhumane country."

"But! No true! No true! Vasdenin not barb-bb-aric!" Arianna stuttered hurtfully.

"I know that, Arianna. From what I've experienced in your company, I knew that you couldn't have been raised by that sort of kind. But, our people don't so it might take a while to convince them that Northerners are not the ruthless savages they are thought to be. Which is why I must keep you asleep, so no one could ask too many questions, for how can they question about a poor tired girl who just needs some rest and quiet? But it doesn't mean they'll be oblivious of your presence forever, when you are ready, I will present you to our people so you too may be treated as every other Waldǖrthian in this country. " replied Master Grêth.

Arianna weighed these thoughts in her mind, though she would much rather be awake, Arianna didn't want her Master to lie for her just to be rejected by these people, who Arianna must now become a part of, just to make them accept her.

So she nodded mournfully. Sighing, with a grim smile mixed with relief and empathy, the old man reached inside his robes and pulled out a small vial. He bade Arianna drink it and without hesitation, she gulped in the bitter fluid. In a few seconds, her visions blurred and she felt herself falling into a strange whirl of blackness as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**_Wrǖth Castle"_**

"Rise, my child, awake!

Arianna groaned as the distant voice called persistently to her. She felt a strong hand shake her arm gently yet at the same time vigorously. She strained to open her heavy eyelids and as she did, a blinding streak of white light flashed and she covered her eyes with her arm, turning over on her side.

"Arianna! Open your eyes, child, awake! See, 'tis a brand new day and I believe nearly all of Wrǖth castle would be desiring to see you; would be an utmost shame to sleep in on your first morning in your new home."

Stifling a yawn, Arianna forced herself to sit up, her hands pushing down on some very soft material. The faint smell of spices and herbs tingled her nostrils as she breathed in. Rubbing her eyes lazily with her right hand, she blinked cautiously as she opened them again. As she did, she found an old grey man sitting by the side of her bed with a cheery grin on his lips and his face aglow with merriment and glee that made his features look much less worn and wrinkled.

"Good morning, Arianna." The deep comforting voice of her Master greeted her.

"Good morning, Master Grêth." Arianna replied with a tired smile.

The old healer stood up and walked towards a small wooden door, situated in the center of the wall to her right, pulling on a long and thickly twined cord that sent a soft tinkling sound that echoed above her.

Arianna took this opportunity to survey intently her surroundings with ingenuous awe.

She was sitting on a low bed of jumbled furs and soft round pillows, stuffed with marvelously velvety down, they clumped on the spot where her head used to lay. Right across the bed where four tall windows from which even longer cerulean curtains hung, the two windows' drapes were neatly tied to the sides revealing the bright sky blue day. The sun was just rising as it was nearing mid –morning. Looking back around the room, Arianna took notice of the stoned walls, which were partially hidden behind woven rugs, and tapestries of different colors that festooned the entirety of the room. A large black bear hide spread out on the floor at the center of the room. The left wall opposite the door was hidden behind huge shelves and cabinets filled with all sorts of objects. Some held dusty bound books of various widths and sizes while others contained rows of bottles and vials filled with different hues of liquid and others still were racked with an assortment of both healing and aromatic plants tied in color coded knots and strings or stuffed in small pouches. A table and stool were situated at the far end of the room littered with written parchments, ink spills and quills. Another small table stand held candles and a single golden candleholder. A few unlit torches hung on torchbearers on the sides of the wall that were unoccupied. Arianna looked behind her and saw a miniature altar positioned just above the bed decorated simply with tiny figurines, scented candles and small squares of wood on which were painted symbolic images and characters.

The sound of the door opening broke Arianna's trail of observation and she heard a loud gasp of surprise followed by a squeal of delight. Sitting up straighter to see who had entered, she made out a plump middle aged woman dressed in brown leathery working garments clasping arms with her Master before kissing him warmly on both his gaunt cheeks. Her matt brown curls jiggling underneath a red cloth tied about her head.

"I can't believe it! Oh, _Criastus!_ Praise the Gods in Kannaham above in all their glory! You have returned Master Grêth! Oh, what a shock ye hath given me indeed, when I hear the ol' bell ringing just a moment ago. Thought it might be a castle ghost or the sort! Oh blessed day indeed! When did you come in? Yester night? Nay… could not have been but early in the dark morning, I suspect. But then, word 'round the castle always travel fast, does it not? Twas only this dawn I hear the war bells ring and shouters calling but I daren't believe twas true! Now, I see it is! It is so!" the lady said, her voice sounded motherly and pleasant, though Arianna hardly understood a word she said as it was spoken fast and in a much more pronounced Western accent.

"Ah, Clavetti! How I've missed you and these endless chatters of yours! Dare I say that I never thought I would miss it this much?" Grêth bantered amusingly.

The woman laughed along but then her features suddenly grew serious.

"But, where art the army and the Lord Knight? I saw them not in the Great Hall. 'Twas empty!" she said, worry and fear suddenly filling her dark brown eyes. "Have they… Have they…"

Shaking his head reassuringly, the old man answered, "No, the Lord Knight Callium and the army are alive and well but urgent matters call them to the Groidoin watchtower. Fret not, Clavetti, they shall return home very soon. Only a little delay, that's all, will only be a short while now. Nevertheless, for now, there are other matters to attend. There's someone I want to introduce to you, my dear Clavetti…"

The Master then turned towards Arianna who was sitting motionlessly on the bed listening to their conversation. Clavetti turned her head following Master Grêth's eyes till it landed upon the most unlikely creature to end up on the old healer's bed; a scraggly looking young lass looking back at her with those curious looking amber-brown eyes and her limp scarlet hair tousled all over her face.

The Master then looked at Arianna with a warm smile, "Arianna, this is Clavetti, the Wrǖth castle keeper and care taker for many a year. She is the head mistress of this castle and tends to the needs and affairs of our people as well as the castle itself whilst the Masters are away to war or other important affairs."

"Clavetti, that young maiden sitting on yonder bed, is Arianna. We found her almost close to death in the now ravaged town of Vasdenin, far away in the Northlands. She has been through many terrible—terrible occurrences, she barely survived it all. I pray you make her feel welcome here, though she is but a stranger from the North."

Both females said not a word. Arianna shied under the woman's harmless yet scrutinizing gaze and bent her head.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt a strong arm wrap around her as she was pressed against the bosom of the plump mistress before being rocked back and forth with such enthusiasm, she almost forgot to breathe a sigh of relief when she was instantly released.

"Oh, you poor, poor child! What terrors you might've been through, I dare say! I should have seen it instantly rather than leer at ye like some vulture! By gods! You're nothing but withering skin and bones, my girl! Master Grêth, what have you been feeding this child? She looks starved to death! But, never you mind that now, dear Clavi will have it all fixed up for you, you'll be all right there, my girl."

She stroked Arianna's head and Arianna couldn't help but smile gratefully at this woman who seemed so kind and so gentle.

Master Grêth then wandered over to a table and took from a cabinet three small wooden cups as well as a dusty brown bottle filled with liquid.

"Shall we make a toast then, Clavi?"

Clavi stood up and said merrily, "We shall! We shall Master Grêth! All in a quick moment!"

The old man stopped midway in pouring wine into a cup, "A moment, dear Clavi? Why the sudden decline of celebration?'

Shaking her head with laughter, Clavetti exclaimed, "Tis not that I am declining to celebrate, my Master, but I just can't celebrate duly till I have this girl washed, cleaned, dressed up and given a hearty meal that would surely bring back a bit o' rosy glow to those pale cheeks. What _IS_ this wear you have garbed her in Master Grêth? I have to say, it does seem like it hasn't seen clean water in weeks! And, oh by the gods, I dare ask the last time this girl has had a proper bath? She does reek as much as the sties do, doesn't she. Master Grêth, you must let me away this child a moment and once she's been bathed, dressed and fed, why I say, it'll put some color back in those pale cheeks now won't it?"

Arianna blushed crimson when she caught sight of herself in the mirror on the right wall just beside the bedside table. She was still clothed in that old torn undershirt that had already become of such sordid color; she too wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

Setting aside the drinks, the old man chuckled as he understood the situation, "Why, you're absolutely correct Clavetti, we surely can't have her like this in her new home! Besides, I believe I've deprived Arianna of fresh bathing water for a time longer than preferred. But she's been ill for quite some time Clavetti, I only had _kiltian_ leaves doused in spring water to rub her down with every night and I have to admit, the scent does wear off in due time. Therefore, I leave her to you, dear woman. I have all faith you'll turn this caterpillar into a stunning butterfly by the end of the day."

Arianna then suddenly blurted, "Yes, me… want…war-ter… bath…yes!"

She didn't care how crude or unintelligible it might have sounded; at least she had finally said something.

The woman looked taken aback as Arianna spoke. She understood the words and though it rang with the unmistakable willowy Northern accent, she had still spoken in the Local Western tongue.

"By gods! She speaks! And I— I understand her!" Clavetti exclaimed.

The Master merely smiled easily, "Why of course she speaks Clavi, you didn't think she was a mute, did you? I've been educating her in our tongue for the past month and though it isn't yet as what I hoped it to be by now, still she's learning and progressing each day. She can understand you and me quite wholly, though she still has some difficulty in putting her own thoughts into our words. However, she's trying, Clavetti and I'd be happy if you'd be willing to aid me in tutoring her. Oh, and would you kindly ask Madam Danae to see me in a while? Thank you, Clavi. There's a matter I would like to discuss with her. "

Smoothing down her apron, Clavetti replied, "Of course I would Master Grêth! Of course! Nothing would please me more than see her become one of us, learning our ways and all."

Arianna, yearning to say more, sputtered, "I know lot…words. Master Grêth kind… man…help me speak Local Tongue. K-n-now lot. La-earn still."

"Well now, so ye wilt dear lass. Ye wilt so so much! Now, come, off to the tub we go." Clavi said affectionately, though

Arianna slid off the bed and planted her feet on the floor, wobbling a bit. But she steadied herself and smiled at Master Grêth.

"You know you are completely healed, Arianna." Master Grêth said softly.

Arianna made a wide grin and tottered along outside with her arm upon Clavetti's.

She gasped in awe as she exited the room. It suddenly seemed that when she had stepped out from the room, she had exited from a cramped cupboard and walked into a giant's abode as she found Clavi and herself at the very end of a gigantic hallway that was lined with much bigger and more elaborately designed doors than her Master's. The ceiling was so high, Arianna nearly fell over backwards trying to look at it, and her eyes were wandering everywhere as she took in the magnificent carvings as well as the intricate art and portraits in large gilded frames on the stonewalls. A few exquisite items were displayed on high pedestals, some behind glass closures. Gigantic statues and various sorts of armor, weaponry and seals bedecked the halls. The windows were high and tall and streaks of sunlight flooded in and lit the hallway as they walked by. Passing by numerous doors along the way, Arianna grew enthused as she anticipated the day when she would be given the freedom to explore this vast and magnanimous castle.

Clavetti led her towards a large wooden door with an iron handle, opening the door with one hand and supporting Arianna on the other, she led the girl inside a dimly lit room where a large circular wooden tub was situated at the center of it. It stood about a bit lower than Arianna's waist and it was so large, Arianna reckoned that about two healthy female cows could sit in it quite comfortably. The windows were small and were located at the highest corners of the room. The thin streams of sunlight shone through them, illuminating the room a bit.

Arianna walked in cautiously as she looked around the room, her eyes couldn't seem to stop staring at everything at once. Clavetti signaled her to wait beside the wooden bathtub as she strode towards a cabinet by the right side wall.

Arianna then noticed that the bathtub was filled to the brim.

"Was planning to have a bath myself earlier, dear, but then I reckon ye'd be needing it more than I. Though, I think the water's gone a bit cold on me." Clavi explained when she saw Arianna gazing at the full tub questioningly. The woman opened the drawers of the cabinet and took out three long rooted bulbs.

"What that?" Arianna asked shyly, pointing to the bulbs. The dry taste in her mouth urged her to speak again.

Clavi stopped a moment, and then said with a shaky smile, "Oh, these you mean? Sorry, my girl, it's your accent. It's…well… different." Then, shaking her head, she put up a wider smile, "These are what we in the West use for bathing, we call them _zopas _meaning, to be clean. It gives quite a delightful smell that sticks to your skin and helps wash the dirt and grime away. It gives off bubbles too."

Arianna frowned at the new word, "Buh-bles? What buh-bles?"

Contemplating on her answer, Clavi simply sighed and said, "Ye will see, my girl. In a short moment."

She walked towards the tub and dipped her short stubby fingers in the water, "Aye, just as I said it was so. The heat's all gone but it ain't gotten cold yet. Come, my girl, we mustn't waste it."

She beckoned Arianna closer, and Arianna did. There was an awkward pause and Arianna stood there hesitatingly, uncertain of what to do. Then, with a patient smile, Clavetti pulled the old grimy shirt up above her head.

Then, before Arianna could think or say anything, she was rapidly stripped of her undergarments and was then carried quite easily by the plump woman and lobbed into the tub. There was a loud splash as Arianna was dropped into the warm water and Clavetti laughed well naturedly as Arianna's head emerged from under the water, sputtering.

Arianna didn't know whether to scream, laugh or cry. She was dumbstruck as she pushed her wet scarlet hair away from her face and coughed the water out of her mouth. She turned around to face Clavetti.

The woman then set two bulbs aside, the one she held in her hand she broke open effortlessly with her hands. Taking the fleshy pulp from the inside, she scooped a bit of water from the tub and rubbed her hands briskly together creating a foamy and aromatic mixture. Then, she reached over to Arianna and started lathering the solution vigorously all over Arianna's head. Arianna immediately drew away reflexively but the woman's hold on her was firm. Suddenly, the lathering mellowed down a notch and so did Arianna's tension. She then succumbed herself to the relaxing effect of the massaging of her head.

Clavetti looked down at Arianna, "Ye wanted to see what bubbles are? Tis this…"

Arianna glanced at Clavetti and suddenly she giggled. Rubbing her soapy hands again, Clavetti opened her palms and blew. Tiny transparent circles glistening with small rainbows started to float around Arianna and the peasant girl stared at them with delightful awe.

"Buh-bles." She whispered as she touched one of them and watched as it popped and disappeared.

Chuckling, Clavetti opened another bulb root and handing the peachy pulp to Arianna said, "Here. Make bubbles of your own, dear. Rub them on yer body so they can clean ye up and make ye shine like new glass."

Arianna did as she was told and was amused as well as amazed by the effect of this _zopas. _

"Now, wait here a while."

Arianna watched as Clavetti exited the room, leaving Arianna alone in a bubbly tub. She felt amazingly relaxed and she sighed in contentment as leaned back into the warmth of her bath. It did feel good be clean and smell clean. She continued rubbing her body, dabbling with the millions of bubbles that formed as she washed herself.

She then caught sight of a tiny flash of red underneath the foamy water and as Arianna lifted her right arm, she noticed a small bright red star on her right lower forearm. She touched it and wondered if it was a wound or a dirt mark of some sort. She took some water and rubbed forcefully on her arm but the symbol shone as clear as ever. Then, she stopped.

It was so familiar… but… why?

She closed her eyes and suddenly her mind was drowning in a wild spur of red and purple. She heard a loud rush of water and voices. Someone was calling her from afar and she strained to hear whose voice it was. It was a man's voice but she couldn't understand what he was saying…

She couldn't hear…

She couldn't see…

She couldn't breathe…

A flash of red sparked before her…

A loud slamming of the door prompted Arianna to rise above the foamy water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you aright there, my girl? Looks like you've had a bit of too much excitement in the tub, haven't ye? Come now. Come now. Was only gone for a wee bit and here I find you half-drowned." Chuckled Clavetti as she wandered back into the room and in her arm, she carried a fur made towel.

"Ar-rianna? Is it? Tis your name, my girl, isn't it?" she asked as she unfolded the towel.

Arianna wiped the water and foam out of her eyes and nodded, "Yes, my name. Arianna."

"Alright then, let's give you one more wash down and then you're coming out from there." Said the woman, then with a strength surpassing any woman of her age and height, she picked up a large wooden pail on the side and emptied the water all over Arianna's head.

The water was warmer and it washed every single bubble and foam from her hair. Arianna gulped for air again but this time she sighed in ease. She forgot about the eerie incident that had occurred and instead she stood up from the tub and stepped out into the fur towel Clavetti held out for her.

The woman began briskly rubbing the girl up and down, drying her damp skin as her water dripped from the tips of hair. Then, with one hand holding the towel, Clavetti reached beside her for a thin robe made of the least coarse fur but was a little too oversize for Arianna.

"Put this on, Arianna. May be a little size more than you are, my girl, but it'll do for the meantime, it will."

Smiling shakily, Arianna slid her arms into the robe and pulled it on her. The sleeves hung a bit over her hands and the hems were soaked by the puddle she stood in.

"It's… right… a little." murmured Arianna.

"Well, you'll grow into it in time." Commented Clavetti, already adapting to Arianna's peculiar slur in the way she pronounced her words.

"Now, off to your room. Just right across that of Master Grêth's, it is. He especially requested you to retire there. Most beautiful room of the castle I might say next to the Lord Knight's. I've called for a few young lassies to help you with your dress. My, you'll turn into a pretty sight after all this, I expect." twittered Clavetti.

Arianna grinned at her; it was comforting to have such an amiable companion on her first day in this foreign castle. As she allowed Clavetti to continue to dry her damp scarlet hair, she mused about what her future held for her in this castle and if she might be able to recall something of her past that might explain to her how she came to be part of this Western tribe.

Then, Clavetti said, "Now, let's away from here."

Arianna held the robe tightly to her chest for fear of it falling loose as she followed Clavetti back into the large hallway. As they retraced their steps down the hallway, Arianna no longer gaped openly at her surroundings but instead she scrutinized the artifacts more closely and began wondering what were behind all these other doors and where they would lead.

As they approached what seemed to be her door, she found it quite a bit more exquisite than the others she passed. The door handle was made of gold metal and fastened upon the center of the door were tiny gems and crystals that formed a miniature garland of ruby flowers. But before Arianna could reach out a hand to touch these precious stones, Clavetti had already pushed open the door.

Arianna's attention was immediately diverted as her new bedroom was revealed before her light brown-amber eyes.

It was the most magnificent room Arianna had ever seen!

It was an exceptionally spacious chamber with tall wide-open windows on the side and a glass door, which opened to a small balcony. The curtains were drawn to the sides, illuminating the room with a brilliant dash of sunlight. A bed was situated on the far left side of the room whose size and furnishings were fit for a queen. Its long velvety drapes were kept tied on the posts revealing the vastness of the covers and the downy pillows underneath the sheets.

A gigantic wardrobe was on the opposite wall next to the intricately designed dresser where baubles, trinkets and grooming items of all sorts were kept neatly in an orderly fashion. In another corner, situated there were empty shelves and trunks that had golden clasps and locks. A few low cushioned seats were arranged close by.

Arianna walked inside in a dazed fashion and looked around repeatedly. Hardly believing what she was seeing as she tried to absorb the unspeakable sensation bubbling inside her. She walked towards the bed and ran her hand along the sheets then walked towards the dresser and picked up a brush with soft bristles, running her finger along the engraved linings of its handle before returning it to its place.

She walked about the room for a while and then noticing the door opening to the terrace, she headed towards it expectantly. Stepping unto the surface of her veranda, she gave a quick small sigh of shock.

"Oh!" Arianna breathed as the extent and veracity of the panoramic scenery overcame her. She stood about ten stories high. Below her she could see the tops and cables of hundreds of small townhouses, shops and cottages that were scattered here and there, each abode possessing its own private though diminutive turf.

Arianna could make the thousands of people roaming about in the city, men, women, children, old folk and many more. She watched them go about their daily routine from her aerial view.

At the very center of the town was the town's square where the local market was also stationed. Dozens of colorful hides and furs used for makeshift tents were propped up with long poles while vendors and merchants made such raucous bargaining with their wrangling customers that the very sound of it echoed high above and reached even Arianna's ears. A muffled strident sound it may be but it was as a nightingale's music to Arianna's ears. The sound of life and animation! It was a remarkable sight.

She looked further to where a wide-open cobbled path her eyes following it to the city's wall which, Arianna estimated was about more than a hundred feet tall and it was so wide it enclosed the entire city easily. She couldn't stop staring at the battlements of the fortress wall were a few foot soldiers were patrolling about. The iron wrought gate was down and the giant wooden doors barred. A small moat was flowing around the castle's defensive wall as well.

Arianna could only but sigh in delightful awe as she breathed in the city air as it whipped around her damp scarlet hair.

"Ah, Wrǖth! The Western city of Waldǖrth! A beautiful city, is it not my girl? Ye will certainly find it well worth living in't."

"Yes, I love city. Is big and noisy but is beautiful city!" Arianna said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Now, come in child! Before ye catch a cold, ye have naught but that robe on now! Else Master Grêth might have a thing or two to say should ye fall ill once more."

"Yes…Madam Cla-vi." Arianna said and blushed even more when she mentioned the woman's name.

Clavi laughed gaily in reply and beckoned to her.

When Arianna had gone back into the security of her room, the door opened and three gossiping young girls, a little older than Arianna, clad in brown working clothes with soiled white aprons tied around them entered. The three of them carried a heap of colorful garments and ware in their arms. The chattered and giggled with excitement as they came inside the room.

Clavetti, with a disapproving frown on her face stomped her feet smartly on the floor immediately silencing the girls.

Then, with a small smile, she brought Arianna before them, "Now then, this is Miss Arianna. She is in the care of Master Grêth and I expect you to bestow on her the same respect and courtesy as you would to our lords. Arianna, these are some of the girls who aid me in castle chores and matters..."

Arianna smiled shyly as the maidservants executed small curtsies before her.

"Good day, milady." They all said in chorus.

"They will aid me in dressing ye for this sole time since Madam Danae will still be summoned to. She will then be your personal governess and matron."

Arianna looked up at Clavetti, "Oh! But…I…"

Supposing Arianna's thoughts, Clavetti interjected, "Worry not, my girl. Madam Danae is an extremely wonderful and delightful woman. Besides, Master Grêth specifically asked for her, did he not?"

Nodding with slight uncertainty, Arianna forced a smile. Somehow the word 'governess' though new to Arianna, somehow erected a distant fear in her befuddled memory.

Then, Clavi clapped her hands twice and immediately Arianna found herself being unrobed and then being hastily clothed in about three layers of garments: the undergarment, undercover and over cover. The over cover was the most elaborately designed, it was of a pale pink color strewn with a few glittering beads, while the under cover was the most uncomfortably as it was part corset and part underskirt.

Then, the girls started on Arianna's scarlet locks. After toweling it dry, they used a fine toothed comb to start detangling her matted damp hair. They did it with such precision and quickness, Arianna hardly felt any pain at all. When they had combed all tangles away and Arianna's hair was just about dry, they pinned her hair behind her head with a small comb.

She was relieved that her footwear comprised of just two simple black closed slippers that were made such a soft leathery material, decorated with small white pearls, and it was a perfect fit to her small white feet as well.

She was then adorned with a jewel necklace and a pair of pink studded earrings that matched her attire.

As she was being dresses, she could overhear the tiniest comments made by the girls.

"My! She has such tiny feet!"

"Her hair looks like it's aflame!"

"Did you notice her eyes, aren't they of the oddest color!"

"Her wounds are just hideous aren't they, have you seen the one along her thighs?"

Arianna tried not to make obvious the fact that she was conscious of their conversation. She spotted the red mark on her arm and immediately slid her arm into the long sleeve of her outer coat without any help to avoid notice since it had been plastered to her side all along.

When her hair had been neatly combed, her dress tugged into its proper place and her jewelry glittered in the sunlight. The three girls stepped back to let Clavetti look over the girl.

It was the most marvelous transformation Clavetti had ever witnessed. From a shy, smelly and terrified strange girl to this breathtaking beauty who looked in every way a Western woman herself. Clavetti never knew how thick and lustrous her dull scarlet hair was nor how well framed her tiny body was, though still developing into her full womanhood. Especially in her dress, which was a bright bottled green with puffed up long sleeves that were bound with a loose string at the elbows, her amber-brown eyes and scarlet hair were brightly enhanced, Clavetti surmised that this girl would turn many a lad's head in the near future. Then, there was still something else… something oddly familiar that gave a faint stroke on her memory but could not arouse what it was.

"You look very beautiful, my dear girl. An exquisite lady ye are now! Far prettier than any I had ever laid my eyes on."

Arianna gave a bashful smile, which only added to her beauty by her giving her cheeks a slightly rosy color.

Then, after looking her over twice, Clavetti said to the girls, "Well done, young ones1! Miss Arianna looks splendid indeed! Now, haste yourselves off to the kitchen and bid the cooks to send up a fine meal for our beautiful young lady for she is very famished from her journey."

The sound of the word 'meal' brought rising pangs from within Arianna as she started to recall exactly how starved she was.

"Oh! Food! Yes, I very hungry." Arianna said.

The three maids started whispering amongst themselves again after Arianna spoke and they giggled all the way out the door.

Clavetti took Arianna by the arm and said, "Mind them not, dear girl. They were just excited by yer presence here today.

The two females then started to converse with each other quite eagerly as they sat beside each other on Arianna's velvety bed. They had adapted so well to each other's company, Arianna immediately felt so at home in her new room in this enormous and vast castle though she had only seen quite a small portion of it.

"Perhaps tomorrow ye would like a look around the castle, would ye not?'

Nodding enthusiastically, Arianna grinned, "Yes! Yes! Love very to see castle! Is very big! But I want see it all!"

"Well, then. I'll see to it that we shall have some spare time on our hands for such a treat!"

Pausing a moment, Arianna questioned, "Where Master Grêth?"

"He's probably reposing in his room, my girl. Ye both had quite a journey, haven't ye? From East to North, the army has traveled and they have traveled for so long and so far. Doubts start to arise whether they would return, especially the Lord Knight who is Lord and Master of this castle and Wrǖth city. How would we fare if he were gone?"

A soft misty expression clouded Clavi's eyes and Arianna didn't know what to say to comfort her.

The sound of the opening door interrupted their somber ambiance as the three maidservants returned. Two were holding trays while one carried a large pitcher and a wooden cup.

Arianna's eyes brightened when they opened the cover cloths of the tray revealing such a wide variety of small dishes that smelled absolutely delightful. Arianna ravenously sampled cuts of lamb, poultry, and loaves of bread, slices of fruits, chopped vegetables, sweet pastries and many more.

Though the taste was altogether new and strange, Arianna found herself enjoying it immensely.

The maidservants watched in amusement as their strange mistress gobbled her food down, one of them poured Arianna a drink from the pitcher. Red liquid filled the cup to the brim; Arianna sipped it slowly, testing its taste, which Arianna found to be very sweet but delicious nonetheless.

Once Arianna had finished, the maidservants collected her empty trays and exited humbly from her room.

"Was very good!" Arianna said earnestly.

"Why, thank you, my girl. We Westerners are particularly fond of appraisals when it comes to our food and its quality. I will forward to cook your compliments anon."

Arianna grinned as she munched on a finger sandwich, as she mused,

_What a perfect start to my perfect day here in the West!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_**The Black Stallion"**_

Just then, there was a knock on the door as it opened yet once again.

It was Master Grêth.

"Well now, Clavi, where is my young lady?"

"Master!" Arianna exclaimed as she stood up with a jump.

The old man entered with a big smile, which immediately dissipated as his cobalt blue eyes found Arianna and his breath stole away from his lips.

Standing in the open sunlight was not the girl he had dismissed just a few hours ago but instead stood this blossoming young maiden who looked as radiant as the dawn. The scarlet hair tumbling down her shoulders, the flushed face, the beaming smile and her erect posture were all alarmingly similar to…

_No, but it can't be…_

"Master, speak. Tell me in my own tongue what I appear. You are speechless. Am I that hideously looking? The coat is a bit snug but I love the slippers, don't you?" Arianna uttered in her Northern language breaking her Master's thoughts.

Clavetti looked startled, it was the first time she had heard Arianna speaking in her native tongue so rapidly and so forcefully.

The gray old man shook his head and laughed heartily, replying in Arianna's dialect, "Hideous? No! No! You are beautiful Arianna. Very beautiful."

Arianna heaved a relieved sigh, sat back down, and faced Clavetti, "I speak no more my tongue. Will speak Local Tongue now. Master teach. So I speak only Local Tongue."

Nodding absentmindedly, Clavetti replied, 'Yes, my girl."

"Now, my lady Arianna, would you like to see the castle?" The Master asked pleasantly.

"Clavi take me around castle tomorrow." Arianna said beamingly.

"Well then, I won't deprive you of such an honor, for no one knows Wrǖth castle better than Madam Clavetti. But I won't take you entirely everywhere, just maybe to the common spots so you won't wander amiss in the castle." Master Grêth said, more for Clavi's sake than Arianna's.

"I go, Master!" Arianna said excitedly as she bounded to her master's side.

"We take your leave, Clavi." Master Grêth said.

Clavi gave a small nod of acknowledgement and smiled after then when they had exited from Arianna's chamber.

Arianna then burst out in whatever way she could with the use of her limited knowledge of words to express what she saw, what she had heard, what she had eaten and how she felt about it all. The words just seemed to pour out as they walked the great hallway.

The old man merely listened in amusement and nodded when the moment called for and laughed along as well.

Suddenly just as they came to the middle of the hallway, an enormous and glamorous portrait hung there that caught Arianna's attention. It was the portrait of a tall, strongly built man dressed and armed for battle in his knightly armor, somewhere between his late 30's. He stood stiff and erect as any soldier would and a stern expression on his face. His dark russet colored air and beard were cleanly cut and his light copper eyes shone with a hidden fire that revealed great strength, erudition and audacity. On his right arm he held a great silver shield that bore the emblem of Criastus, the spirit of the black bear, standing on its hind legs in a threatening manner; sharp white teeth bared and claws unsheathed; poised to attack. His left hand rested on the handle of a long sword, sheathed in a brightly decorated scabbard that was tied to his belt on his waist. A silver helmet rested on his feet.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that Lord Knight?"

The Master nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Why he look so…sad?"

"Sad?" asked Master Grêth as he looked up at the portrait of the domineering knight, "What aspect of this portrait of the Lord Knight makes you believe him to be sad?"

"I see in eyes, though cruel and brave… Inside, he sad as if missing something…"

"Yes…" Greth said softly as he peered closely at the portrait and nodded slowly, "I do believe you are right, Arianna. He is sad…"

The two remained silent for a while both occupied in their private thoughts.

"Will Lord Knight return?" Arianna asked breaking the silence.

"Perhaps. Only the gods know, Arianna."

"Will Lord Knight favor me?" Arianna asked hesitantly.

The Master looked at her thoughtfully, "What in the gods' name makes you think he wouldn't?"

Arianna smiled and said, "Will do best to do all right things."

"I know you will, my child. You have such a strong ambition that I'm sure will take you far in your life. I have not the slightest doubt you won't dazzle the Lord Knight when he returns."

"Can I still see you Master?"

"Yes, yes. You're very free and most welcome to see me Arianna. In fact, I might do a little teaching to you myself. You are, after all, my pupil and under my guardianship. Would you like me to do so?"

"Oh yes!" Arianna grinned, "Like very much!"

As the pair walked out of the hallway, they entered into an even more gigantic part of the castle where a wide staircase spiraled up into the topmost level of the castle. Sunlight glared through a glass dome on the ceiling and as Arianna gazed up, she saw at least two more levels above her. The steps on her left ascended to the next floor while the ones on her right descended to the second level.

"I know you might be thinking how you can possibly get around the castle as vast and as mammoth as this but don't always believe what your vision can see."

As he said this, the Master pushed open a small depression on the stonewall, Arianna had failed to notice and after he did, the wall beside them swung open revealing a narrow corridor lit by torches.

Smiling knowingly, the Master said, "Come. This is only one out of the many passages that are stealthy hidden. I will show you but a few, the ones essential to you of course. I trust with that vigorous spirit of yours, you'll discover the others on your own."

A fluttery sensation coursed through Arianna as the mere thought of exploring secret corridors and crannies awakened her audacious appetite. She followed her Master down the narrow way, noticing that it was slowly descending deeper and deeper. In about a few minutes, they came to a dead end, or so Arianna thought. When her Master tapped the side of the wall, the blockage before them opened up to reveal what was clearly the castle kitchen.

It was a rather large and roomy kitchen that could probably fill up around two dozen cooks. For now, the kitchen was deserted save for around two or three servants storing away utensils or else mopping up the floors and scrubbing stains on the counters. However, Arianna could still detect the most subtle aromas of the meals that had been prepared in this room. The wavering smells of broth, cooked vegetables, spices and roast meat tickled her very senses as she looked around this vast sized cooking place.

There were three gigantic wooden cabinets to the side, where Arianna suspected, was where the dining ware must be stored in and hanging on the ceilings were strings of greens, cuts of raw meat and various kinds of fruit. Woven baskets on the floor lined at the walls were full to the brim with similar rations such as cabbages, lettuce, potatoes, squash, beans and the like.

"I know you've already had your meal, but just in case you ever fell hungry in the future, Cook here will be all too willing to fulfill your every whim. Of course, I wouldn't recommend you strolling around the castle after dark but if your stomach calls, it must be answered, mustn't it?" said the Master leading her into the midst of the room.

She suddenly came face to face with a large beefy man who wearing an oversized soiled apron and smelled of smoke and garlic. He held a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. He smiled in acknowledgement and bowed his slightly.

"Good day to you, miss." He said in his a deep and low voice, "I pray you enjoyed your meal?"

Nodding, Arianna replied, "Yes, was very good."

"This is Miss Arianna, Cook. She will be, as you may call, a permanent guest in this castle."

Seeming undisturbed by Arianna's foreign accent, he said, "I hope ye finds pleasure in Wrǖth, Miss Arianna. If ye is in need of anything, please be at liberty to call for me here." Said the Cook humbly and then bowing again returned his attention to the stove.

"There's more I have to show you, Come Arianna." called the Master.

Once again, Arianna stared in amazement as her Master yet again went through another hidden door behind a hanging tapestry right next to the baskets of overflowing greens and legumes. She shook her head in disbelief then followed her Master inside. This time, the passage they walked through divided into four ways a little way into the middle of their passage.

One, her Master informed, led into the gardens, another to the stables, the right led to the main hall and another led up to the first level.

"Where would you want to go first, Arianna?"

"Oh… stables!" Arianna said excitedly, without hesitation.

"An excellent idea! I think the stable master, if I heard correctly, reported to me that he had just brought in three young mares yesterday. Would you like to see them? Well, it is a must, I should say, for you haven't a steed yet and every lady in Waldǖrth must have their own horse."

"Horse!" Arianna breathed out dreamily. It has been too long, she thought, since she had last ridden on a beast of her own. Arianna could recall the sensation of speeding along the fields with her hair flying behind her and the wind whistling in her ears. Then, she had a rather difficult time remembering who her horse was or how she even learned to ride one or even the last time she rode a horse on her own. Brushing the thoughts aside, Arianna followed her Master grinning excitedly.

They reached an old wooden with a metal bolt, Master Grêth slid the bolt to the side and pushed the door open with his strong arms. A bright stream of sunlight blinded Arianna's eyes as she stepped out into the open, leaving the dimly lit narrow corridor.

It was hotter and dustier outside the castle as Arianna shielded her eyes with her left hand from the intense glare of the noon sun. Surveying her surroundings, Arianna found herself in some sort of training field. Young lads and some casually dressed soldiers were amusing themselves with a sort of mock duel with one another. Arianna heard their loud cheers and raucous laughter as she and her Master passed them by.

"Good day to you my lord and… lady!"

"Master Grêth! Salutations! And to you, Miss!"

"Good day, Master!"

They each voiced out simultaneously. The old man merely gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement. Arianna blushed slightly but then turned her attentions to the field.

On the wide range of dusty ground settled archery targets and bull's eyes on sheets of thick wood. On another area, there lined big and broad wooden quintains in stationery attack positions. Many of which looked quite battered and chipped and needed new wooden parts or else new substitutes so they could be used instead for firewood.

On the outside wall of the castle beneath a covered shelter hung numerous weapons and battle equipments. Lengthy metal swords, razor-sharp axes, spiky maces, sturdy bows, quivers filled with red and black tipped arrows and long lances were just a few of the displayed weaponry. Shields of various material, color and sizes as well as body armor, helmets and chain mail were also found there.

Arianna gaped at them all, the silver gleam reflecting in her eyes as they flitted along the long swords. But it was the bow and arrow, which ensnared Arianna's attention as her fingers, tingled with the burning desire to grab hold of it.

"Ah, let us move on Arianna. These are not meant for your eyes yet." Said her Master gently as he steered her away from the glinting weapons and armory. "The stables are right over there Arianna."

Arianna tore her eyes away from the shiny weapons to stare ahead of her and she saw in a distance what seemed to be a rather large wooden lodge and immediately all thoughts of archery left her head. She barely took notice of the few young men staring after her as soon as they bowed respectfully to her and her Master.

When they reached the stable doors, the old man reached out to open them and as he did, a rancid pungent smell of the horses wandered out and to most young women it would be nothing worse than repulsive but for Arianna it was the smell of comfort and nostalgia.

The floor was littered with straws of hay and wheat and Arianna was careful with each step in case she might happen to accidentally fall. The sounds of muttered neighs and whinnies resounded from the stalls and Arianna couldn't help but smile as she peeked in every one. She found many strong and sturdily built steeds of every color and breed from chestnut browns to hay colored mares, copper, spotted or shaded beasts to ebony black or else pure white stallions.

As Arianna passed by each stall there seemed to follow an eerie yet reverent aura among the horses as they looked her straight in the eye and moved slightly backwards, shaking or else waving their head around in a bashful gesture.

Arianna gave her Master a questioning glance.

"Hmm… a strange sight. They are never this silent whenever anyone enters. You must have a unique way with animals, Arianna."

Then, cautiously, Arianna approached one stall and reached out her hand to a copper brown and white spotted old mare. The mare neighed nervously and moved even further from Arianna. Arianna gave a small neigh almost similar to the mare's and beckoned to her. Slowly and unsurely, the mare came to the girl as if wondering whether she should have herself petted or move away again. Subjecting herself to the former, the mare nuzzled under Arianna's hand.

Arianna laughed in relief, "Oh. She not hate me. She like me!"

"Indeed she does. She does."

Just then the stable creaked open and a young man just a year or two older than Arianna stepped in. His garments and appearance were both stained and grubby with soil and bits of straw as he entered carrying a heavy pail filled with water.

"Oh, Good day, Master! Wasn't expectin' ya to visit the stables today! Good day, Miss." The lad said bowing respectfully before emptying the pail into one of the stalls' water basin.

"Good day, Nimfold. Arianna this is Nimfold, the caretaker of the stable and of course the horses. Nimfold, this is Miss Arianna. She wanted to have a look at the horses; I hope you don't mind us intruding."

"Good day, Nimfold." Arianna greeted politely.

Smiling cheerfully, Nimfold set the pail down and wiped his hands on his breeches, "No trouble at all, Master Grêth. I bet you're here to have a look at the new fillies I've brought in as well, aren't ya?"

"Yes. We've heard you've three of them, Nimfold."

"Right you are there, Master. Right on the other side of the stable, they are. Bit o' trouble bringing them in. Waitin' for a couple more lads to lend a hand in bringing 'em in. But I think, it'll be alright for you to come and out and see 'em"

Suddenly, they heard some callings from the outside, "Hey, Nimfold lad! Where are ye? We got yer message!"

"Oh, there they are now! Follow me Master… Miss… the 'orses are just outside." Said Nimfold signaling them to follow him as he hurried out of the stables.

They were a mere step behind Nimfold as they walked out of the stables and turning the corner towards the opposite of the stables, there they found three different colored fillies nearly as large as adult horses. Prancing about nervously trying to struggle free from the nooses that held them bound to the fence post. One was of a pale yellow hue, another was grey with white markings and the last one, the most agitated of them all, was a mix of roan and caramel shades.

"Whoa! Whoa! A little help here, lads! I think these little ones won't back down without a fight!" .

The horses neighed and whinnied frantically as the four men gathered around them trying with their might to settle them. The beasts reared up on their hind legs, kicking their front hooves fiercely at their adversaries, clearly sending out the message that they certainly detested the very presence of the latter. The dust started to kick up as the fillies and the men struggled with each other, fighting for the better stand. The men, who were near the losing end, backed away from the threatening hooves and one of them instantly reached inside his vest.

Arianna caught the shiny black gleam of a whip and without even thinking about what she was doing, her protective instinct overcame her and she boldly raced forward standing between that man and the steeds.

"STOP!" she screamed.

"Miss, what do ya think yar doin'?" the man yelled with disbelief, winding the whip around his left hand, ready to strike.

"Arianna!" her Master called.

Shaking her head, Arianna held her hands up, "No hurt! I help! No hurt! Back! Back! I help! I know!"

Then, with astounding audacity, walked straight up to the rearing fillies and grabbed hold of the rope noosed around the roan horse. Pulling it down with mastered strength, she stared straight into its frenzied, terrified eyes and stroked her hand down its muzzle.

Crooning to it softly in her Northern tongue, "Hush there now, little one. These men aren't going to lay a hand on you or your kin until I allow them to. Just calm down now. There, there, that's, my girl. I'm going to make sure you'll be taken care of well. You'll be safe here, I promise you."

Just then, not only did the roan suddenly remain still and quiet but so did the other two, budging in to be rubbed by Arianna as well.

The men around her stood stunned and awed at what had just occurred and how quickly the beasts had responded to the girl's foreign language and calm demeanor.

"Well now, ain't that a sight to behold." Nimfold muttered with a half-smile.

Arianna assuring the horses would be calmer now, turned to face the men, "They scared. New. Need you to be soft…err… gentle."

"Arianna's right, my lads." Her Master interjected, breaking the tense silence around him, "They are but fillies and must feel quite uncomfortable in these new surroundings with the unfamiliar presence and smells of people such as ourselves."

"Yes." Arianna said nodding her head, relieved her Master had backed her up instantly.

"You may take them into the stable now, Nimfold." Said Master Grêth.

Nimfold nodded and obediently approached the horses, signaling the other men with a cock of his head to follow.

Approaching the motionless steeds cautiously, as if they might all rear up again at any moment, the men untied the ropes knotted to the post and to their amazement, the horses seemed composed and at ease as they allowed themselves to be led to the stables by their caretakers.

Arianna watched as they disappeared with the horses inside the stable doors.

"Well, that was certainly most… exhilarating, Arianna" Grêth chuckled amusedly.

Arianna looked at her Master and said matter-of-factly, "They see horses scared. But not do gentle. Horses scared. Must be slow."

"Yes, Arianna. I should have reprimanded them beforehand." Replied the Master, "But, we have forgone our reason for our visit. We are here to seek out your noble steed, are we not?"

"Yes! Horse! Mine!"

"So now, which of those shall it be then, Arianna? I doubt Nimfold would refuse you now seeing what you did with the horses just a moment ago."

"I think… I want… the…." Arianna said slowly, trying to decide. Then, coming to a decision, she was just about to utter the roan one when…

"Master Grêth! Master Grêth! Wild horse! A wild horse's running amok in the fields! It's stampeding across our picked crops! Hurry Master! This way!"

A man who looked rather shaken and terrified came sprinting towards them breathing heavily and pointing to the area behind him frantically. Gesturing them to follow him quickly as he whirled around and ran back the way he came.

Turning serious, the Master immediately set off after the hysterical man. Arianna was a step behind him, gathering the folds of her dress in her hand as she ran behind her Master.

Skirting around sheds and homes and pushing through screaming peasants fleeing the fields. They came upon, what Arianna saw, used to be their storage cache for grains and wheat, which was now nothing but a mess of scattered morsels and torn baskets on the dusty ground. A furious neigh drew their attention to the fields, where rearing high upon the tall stalks emerged the violent steed.

A few farmers ran around the beast, trying to prevent it from causing any more destruction and mayhem. Some carried long and pointed pitchforks while others flayed their arms around yelling to somehow distract it or perhaps scare it back into the forest.

"Stand back! All of you!" the old man shouted in a loud and deep commanding voice, "Let the beast face me."

Arianna gasped heavily for air as she kept behind Master Grêth. She was just about to stand beside him when suddenly a tremendous surge of power winded her and she stopped abruptly unable to breathe.

In her mind, she could hear the pounding of hooves, the rustling vegetation, the unfamiliar scents and the haunting odor of fear and loss. She felt the anger, pain and confusion. Then the power within, the mystical power of the ages streaming through her.

Arianna opened her eyes and she screamed, "No Master!"

But it seemed the old man had not heard her as he continued his approach towards the vicious wild animal, violently kicking and rearing. Foaming heavily at the mouth and a glint of frenzy shone in its eyes.

"Master! Me! Let me go!" she yelled grabbing hold of her Master's robes, tearing the seam in her franticness "No go! He mad! He angry! He—"

But she was forcefully brushed aside, "Move away Arianna. This is no longer a frightened young filly! This is a provoked and hot-blooded stallion. Keep away!"

"NO!" Arianna persisted and seeing as her Master had completely ignored her and a few men were edging closer to her in case they needed to brace her, she took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could towards the horse.

"ARIANNA! NO!"

She drew close enough to be stomped upon the great beast but she never wavered an instant. She felt the stallion's hot breath on her face as it snorted and neighed threateningly. Arianna knew not what she was doing but she felt it in her soul that it had to be done. As it was about to make a strike at her, Arianna lifted up her hands and bellowed in a strange voice,

"Äêðõêñÿ ùéâè Ŷőšįĺ Řœıį ńıĩċġ ĩžŷų! Ůťőńīħřś ċąĕĔĥś ĔśńŮ ċ!"

Silence. A strong wind blew and it seemed that a strange cloud passed. The stallion stumbled back on the ground and ceased its frenetic screams. The day grew dark and then light anew. After a second of eerie silence, the sounds of the birds and the humming insects sounded once again and it seemed as if nothing peculiar had come to pass.

The spectators were silent and the old Master's face grave.

Arianna moved toward the stallion and held it close, embracing it as one embraces a childhood friend, carefully stroking its smooth dark neck.

Then, in a bizarre moment, the peasants who had witnessed the entire incident, turned away whistling and chattering to each other as if they had just merely forgotten what had just occurred. A few tipped their hats to the Master as he looked around in bewilderment.

"Good day Master. Winds blowin' a bit heavy today, knocked our entire shed out, ya see? Pity, those were yesterday's crops too. By the gods, that's a huge beauty of a stallion the new little Miss has gotten there, ain't it Master?" said the peasant who had alarmed the Master and Arianna earlier. His face seemed calm and normal and the flustered look about him vanished.

Grêth watched in somber confusion as the peasant walked away, shouldering his hoe and calling out to another one of his companions. What had just happened?

Arianna giggled as the stallion nosed her under her jaw, "Stop! Ha ha ha!"

"A-Arianna?" the old man called out, his voice cracking as his tongue seemed to have grown half-numb.

"Yes, master!" Arianna replied.

"My mind seems to have left me…what… and tell me truthfully… had just went on about here a few moments ago?"

"Man there say he find horse. You bring me to horse and horse like me. I like horse. Big and strong. Better than small filly. Me want horse. Can I have?" Arianna said simply as she continued to caress the stallion.

The old man could hardly believe it, had everything that he saw pass turn out to be nothing but a vision or a spark of imagination? But it couldn't, it was too real, too vivid… he glanced at Arianna with a vague expression on his face.

Then, clearing his throat, he shook his head and then making a mental note to take down a soothing potion later, he approached Arianna.

"Oh, Master! Is not horse so beautiful and strong?" she said dreamily.

Leading the horse out from the tall stalks and into a part of the fields where the ground had been cleared, the Master could see what Arianna meant. It was certainly a most unusual animal bearing the most distinct of characteristics and appearances.

The stallion was large, sturdy and powerfully built. His entire posture and demeanor emitted a strong dexterous quality similar to those of a war horse. His coat was of a sleek oil-black shade that gleamed in the day sun. But, in contrast to his dark hide, the hair on his mane and tail were snowy white and on his lower limbs covering his hooves were long hoary hairs that looked to be like white snowshoes. But the strangest feature of all was neither it's humongous size nor it's atypical color but what was on it's forehead.

A silver marking shaped like a six pointed star.

"Yes… he's a remarkable animal…" said the Master in a small voice, gazing at the beast that he thought would instantly smite him dead moments ago.

Arianna looked at her Master curiously, something strange was happening… or had happened. Why was Master Grêth acting so distant all of a sudden? Did he not favor the stallion?

Shrugging her shoulders, she passed off the thought of it and concluded that her Master was exhausted and needed to rest.

"You go sit, Master. You look tired. I want to ride horse. Shall I have permission to ride, Master?" she asked eagerly.

Master Grêth caught unawares with the question, absentmindedly nodded his head, as his eyes held a faraway gaze.

Arianna grinned in delight and then immediately started to remove her outer and inner covers.

The Master then caught sight of her actions and inquired shockingly, "Arianna! What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing, child! Cease at once!"

But the girl said nothing as she continued stripping her clothes out in broad daylight and then turning to her Master she smiled, "Clothes too heavy."

Clad in only her cream colored undergarments which comprised of a flannel under shirt and shorts that reached below her knees, she strode towards her Master, "Hold for me, please, Master. I thank you." And handing him her discarded wear, she took a running start and skillfully jumped unto the black stallion's black.

The old Master could only gape at the exceptional ability and command of this Northern peasant girl over a full-grown stallion as she started to gallop around the fields. The comb that held her thick hair together came loose and fell off as she rode atop her stallion fast and hard and her scarlet hair streamed behind her as the strong wind blew against her face.

Arianna whooped in glorious glee as she held unto the stallion's snowy mane and her thighs gripped the horse's sides. The rush of energy and thrill filled her entire being and she adored every second of it.

"Master Grêth! Heard ye've spotted a new horse down here and— Mighty _Criastus_!" exclaimed Nimfold breathlessly as he jogged to Master Grêth's side and stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the girl, wearing nothing but her undergarments, riding a humongous beast across the fields in the middle of the day. With her bright scarlet hair flying violently in the wind, she looked similar to a wild spirit of the forest materialized.

Then, without the use of any saddle or reins, she steered her steed back to where her Master and the stable head stood. She leaped off the horse, patting his neck affectionately and turned to face her Master.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone ride a horse that way, Miss. And a war horse by the looks of him!" babbled Nimfold in a strange squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Nimfold." Arianna said shyly, "Was a good ride. I feel so… happy. He is very… remarkable horse…"

Her master gave her back her clothes and Arianna donned them hurriedly, hardly bothering to check if it had been tugged in all the right places.

"Nimfold, " the old man addressed the young man, "prepare a stall for Miss Arianna's stallion. I think new effects for the steed are in order. Off to it now, my boy.'

Bowing respectfully, Nimfold replied, "Yes, my Master."

Then with a last look at Arianna and the stallion, Nimfold walked away to his duties.

"You ride well, Arianna." Said her Master in a calm tone, though he knew what he said was an obvious understatement.

Arianna smiled gratefully, "Thank you Master. I use to have horses, my own, in Vasdenin. Grandfather taught me."

"He taught you well." Remarked the old man.

A heavy feeling weighed on Arianna's heart and she couldn't bear to talk anymore about her previous life, it was still too raw and painful to think about.

Sensing Arianna's poignant disposition, he changed the subject.

"So, this new stallion of yours, a great beauty isn't he?'

Lighting up, Arianna said, "Yes! He is! I knew you'd think so too, Master!"

Laughing, her Master put in, "And a marvelous stallion such as he should have a name, is it not so Arianna?"

"Oh yes! A name!" Arianna said excitedly, then after a while she frowned, "What name I give to stallion, Master?"

Master Grêth pondered for a moment then looking at the stallion, he nodded knowingly, "You may call him _Lastothai _or Lastoth for short."

"Lastoth? What it mean, Master?" Arianna asked.

"It means 'O, stalwart companion' in the old Western dialect. It used to belong to our great King Romandur, who ruled Waldǖrth more than a hundred years ago." Her Master began, "In his last battle with the savage Hurogars of the far South forests, the Western men were outnumbered four brutes to one man. But the grace of the gods was on our side then. Victory was at hand but not before the King fell into a great ditch near the river side and the enemies seeing our leader trapped surrounded him. None of the Western man had noticed our leader had fallen and continued in the battle except for Lastoth, the great steed of the King. He had fallen into the ditch with his Master and though he bore neither shield, weapon or power, he tried his very best to at least shield the King from the piercing arrows that flew in… but it was to no avail. The West won over the barbarians that night but all celebration was still as their Master lay dying in the ditch with only his faithful Lastoth beside him. Both bore shafts of arrows deep in their breasts and the blood of man and beast mingled in the soil of war."

Arianna grew teary eyed at such a beautiful tale and looking at her stallion, she asked, "Will Lastoth do same for me?"

"With a name as noble as his, I assure you he will never fail you Arianna." replied her Master.

Arianna could do nothing else but smile as she held unto Lastoth, her new companion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_**A Night of Confrontation"**_

"By the gods! Where HAS this girl been, Master Grêth?" asked Clavetti anxiously as her eyes came to rest on the young lady. The girl's scarlet hair was disheveled and fell over her face. Her clothes were unkempt and in such disarray that Clavi nearly sighed herself to death, looking Arianna over.

"Sorry Clavi…"apologized Arianna, blushing red with shame.

"My apologies, dear Clavetti, Arianna just rode a black stallion bareback, out in the fields today." Said Master Grêth good-naturedly as he sipped his herbal tea from a cup.

"Bareback? Stallion? My gods! This girl must have certainly had quite a day! HUMPH! I guess word that goes around the castle can be a bit o' reliable nowadays, I see!" exclaimed Clavetti as she threw her hands above her head.

The old man and the young lady had just finished their supper in the Great Dining Hall and were taking their tea in one of the sitting rooms in the castle; and it is careful to take note that every sitting room must have at least a dozen comfy recliners and couches and one illustrious fireplace to warm the room in the cold mood of Western nights. Clavetti, seeing it as her duty to entertain the new lady of the castle, dropped by and to her dismay found one extremely rumpled lass and a weary looking old man chattering animatedly by the glow of the fire.

"Now, now Clavi! Don't be entirely judgmental about gossip. I myself obtain a few words on the latest occurrences in the kingdom by means of it. Though there are times when I doubt if their word is to be trusted but that has hardly transpired more than a few scattered times." Commented Master Grêth, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with humor.

"Well, I frown upon it still all the worse, I might add, Master. And ye should take that thought to mind too! Life's a whole lot easier to live by without all these flurried gossips and all! By gods, to go through a night without having to hear the scullery lassies whispering on and on about matters that have yet to be proven true! T'would be a miracle Master! T'would be, I'm sure!"

Arianna grinned at this bantering conversation and sipped her own herbal tea with relish. It felt extremely wonderful to just lie back here on here couch and listen to her Master and Clavi talk on for hours!

"Well, perhaps I'll share your view in due time, Clavetti." Replied old Grêth, nodding his head to her.

Wiping her hands on the apron tied about her waist, Clavi said, "Well, the moon's nearly reaching the midst of the sky. Time grows late, don't you think so Master?"

Grêth took the underlying notion beneath Clavi's simple remark with another nod of his head, "Yes, I do think so Clavi."

Arianna, who understood as well, looked at her Master with wide pleading eyes, the smile wiped completely off her face, "No Master! Me stay little longer! Please!"

The old man gave a glance at the castle keeper and then he smiled pleasantly to Arianna, "All right then. Just a moment longer."

Then to the frowning woman he said, "It won't take more than half an hour, I promise Clavi."

Clavi bowed acquiescently and stated formally, "I'll have yer gown and yer bed prepared, Miss. A pleasant evening to you Master… Miss…"

Taking their leave, Clavi walked out of the room leaving the two behind.

"Ah, Clavetti. The only woman who could ever understand me. She mothers me completely, you know, sometimes to the point of being overprotective over me." Then he laughed a hearty laugh, "And to think I am so past her age by so many seasons, even I can't count them. But then, I am contented and happy and I think she is as well. There's nothing that completes her more than mothering someone. Her three sons have all left with their families to other cities in the West and she barely sees any one of them now."

"It good to have someone like mother to me, here." Said Arianna setting her empty cup down on the low wooden table between her and her Master. "I all alone. No family."

"But you said you had a… what was that in your tongue? A Grandfather?"

Nodding, Arianna replied, "Grandfather. He my guardian. My mother, father die long ago. He father of my father. He no talk of my father or mother much. He…"

Arianna stopped n mid-sentence, suddenly her head started to throb and it seemed as if a deep old wound in her bled anew.

"You have a very unique way with animals Arianna, I know you've heard me say that before." Said Grêth, changing the topic seeing as how much it still affected Arianna.

"Yes, to Paladin!" then Arianna stopped and thought, "Master, where Paladin? Me not see him for so long."

"Paladin comes and goes as he pleases. He's usually off hunting late at night and sleeps in a dark corner somewhere in this castle during the day But he'll come around soon enough. He always does whenever I need him."

"I like him. I like animals…lot." Arianna replied, "I like Lastoth lot too!"

"I'm sure you do. They both seem to like you in return."

Arianna merely gave a small smile in reply, why was her head suddenly throbbing so?

"But speaking of Lastoth, there's something I would like to talk to you about. This afternoon at the fields, when we first saw him, you remember."

Arianna nodded with a slightly beaming smile, "Oh yes!"

"Something had happened before we got to him. Something extremely unusual. Arianna do you recognize this?", untying the string that close the top of his shirt, he revealed his thin chest bearing a dark emblem of a strange character.

Arianna shook her head no.

"It's my mark as a magician's acolyte. If I had reached the end of my training and took over my master as a true magician, this tattoo would magically become one with my flesh and not just tattooed as you see it now. But I still retain my magical abilities since it can never be taken from me anymore now that I have learned it."

Standing up, her Master begun pacing the room, "I stopped my training since I began to start thinking twice about my future as a magician and I didn't find it all too appealing. I wanted to use my powers, my magic, for more than creating spells, potions and generating energy from the gods. Once I acquired a proficient skill in healing, I left my master and came to be here at Waldǖrth as a healer till I arrived at my position as Master healer of the kingdom."

Arianna stayed silent and watched her Master, wondering in her heart what he was trying to say.

Then, her Master stopped his pacing and turned to face her, "I know of the mark imprinted on your arm Arianna and have seen it many times whilst we were traveling and you had taken ill."

Arianna gasped in shock and slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal the red mark on her lower right forearm that gleamed with the glow of the fire light.

"I know too that it has neither been burned nor tattooed into your skin, it has become a part of your body and it seems only I, so far, have been aware of it as you hide it so dexterously well from the others. But not from me."

Arianna's heart beat raced, she did not know what to expect from the direction of this dialogue as she glanced at her mark.

"I have an inkling your mark had a great deal to do with what just passed on earlier today and I believe there's more to you than what you are, Arianna." Her Master said gravely.

Arianna couldn't bear it anymore, a series of events flashed rapidly in her mind but she couldn't hold on to any of it and she whimpered in pain, holding her aching head in her hands, "Stop! No more! Please! No more!"

A flicker of compassion shone in her Master's cobalt blue eyes staring back at her own amber brown eyes and he walked towards her, stroked a hand down her hair, muttering a few guttural words, then he said soothingly, "We shall talk about this another time. Your hidden magical powers are yet to be discovered and tamed. When you are ready. I shall wait for that time. Then, I shall tell you all…"

Arianna took staggering gasps as her mental images disappeared and her normal vision returned to her.

"You must rest now, Arianna. You certainly had quite a first day here in Wrǖth castle. You must be excited for tomorrow. Clavi might take you on other locations here in the castle, and you will meet your new governess Madam Danae. I've already spoken to her this morning and she would be delighted to undertake your education."

"Education?" Arianna asked with a little uncertainty, "What we do?"

"Oh , the typical activities most young women do. You'll of course be learning music, poetry, weaving, embroidery, etiquette and so forth as well as of course the courses of the intellect which are religion, history, geography, philosophy, science and logic." The old Master spoke on a lighter tone as if their previous discussion had never occurred.

Arianna made a face at all the things her Master said, and her Master chuckled, "Worry not, my child. You will then come see me afterwards and perhaps go on a little horseback riding, would we not? Then of course, we have to resume our lessons, mustn't we?"

Nodding, Arianna said, "Like that very much Master."

"I'd like it too. Now off to bed you go. Good night Arianna."

Arianna stood up from her chair and gave a little formal curtsy she copied from the servants earlier that day, "Good night, my Master."

As the door closed behind her, Grêth turned to gaze on the dancing flames in the fireplace. His face somber and in deep thought. So many unnatural events all in succession disturbed him so. The striking face of the girl…her fondness for animals… the dazzling colors at the campsite weeks ago… the incident in the fields with that enormous black stallion… it was all too coincidental, too impossible to believe… Who was this peasant girl he helped rescue from the North? What magical powers could she be exactly capable of possessing? Was she an Animasi?

Shaking his head, he turned away from the fire. He'll find an answer to that somehow, someday.

Arianna sat on her small dresser facing the mirror that hung on the wall. She picked up the brush with engraved linings and started to slowly brush her long scarlet locks.

Arianna was dressed in a simple off white nightgown that reach so far down, it covered her ankles entirely. It's sleeves reached to wrist but the neckline was low enough to reveal a bit of the small cleavage she had but Arianna didn't worry too much about it, she still had a light silk robe to cover her if ever she needed to wander about the castle in the night and would not be so revealing to anyone. She had just started to prepare for bed after a quick wash of her face, hands and feet.

Now, as she continued brushing her hair, her mind started to wander back to what her Master had said back in the sitting room. Biting her lip worriedly, Arianna set down the brush and decided to take a breath of fresh air before turning in.

She walked towards the door leading to her balcony and opened it. The cool wind that greeted her was deliciously refreshing. Arianna then leaned on the balcony ledge that reached just above her chest, resting her head on her arms as she glanced up at the full moon hidden behind a few wispy grey clouds in the clear midnight blue sky.

The town below was dark as quiet. The only sounds that echoed in the night came from the creatures that emerged at that hour. The chirping of the crickets, the buzzing of the beetles and the hoot of some aged owls hidden in the trees below.

Then, a sudden flutter of wings distracted Arianna's attention. A glint of silver passed her eyes and alighted a few meters on the stone ledge.

"Hello, Paladin." Arianna greeted with a smile. The falcon blinked its amber eyes at her with acknowledgment and gave a bow similar to the one he had given her in the tent. Arianna nodded her head at him as well in respect.

"I think you hunting. You find mice to eat?"

The satisfied look he gave her told Arianna he already had.

Arianna's smile widened, it had been a while since she had talked openly to an animal and watching it respond to her as if it DID understand her.

"Good. Must have been good hunt then. Well, I think I sleepy now. Got lot fresh air. Must sleep now. Master said have another long day tomorrow. So, good night Paladin. I like seeing you here. You come again tomorrow night?"

The falcon replied with a soft call and then soared away high into the heavens before plunging down and out of Arianna's sight.

"See you then." Arianna whispered before reentering her room and locking the latch of the balcony door.

She then climbed into her velvety bed and snuggled underneath its thick warm covers. Her fingers and toes felt slightly chilled by the night breeze and she sighed in complete contentment as she relaxed into the warmth of the bed.

She then blew out the candles by her bedside and then rested her head on the pillows falling immediately into a deep dreamless sleep. So it passed, the Northern peasant girl's first day in the Western Castle of the Waldǖrth kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_**The Second Day"**_

The next morning, Arianna awoke to the chirpings of the birds, the unmistakable swish of the curtains and the soft humming of a jolly tune. Arianna opened her eyes and squinted as the daylight greeted her once the curtains had been pushed back and the balcony doors swung open, letting in fresh morning air.

"Well, tis a good morning Miss Arianna! I trust you had a pleasant sleep."

Arianna smiled sleepily, hearing Clavi's voice warmed her up inside and proved that her previous day had not been a dream at all. Here she was in her own magnificent bedroom in the Wǖrth castle in the Western Land of Waldǖrth. Arianna pushed back the covers and stretched her arms high, letting out a cat-like yawn.

"Good morning Clavi. Yes, I sleep very well. Thank you."

"Would the little miss like to take her breakfast here? Or would you prefer in the kitchens? The Great Dining Hall would be too great a space for you to have your morning meal alone, wouldn't it now?" said Clavi approaching Arianna's bed.

"Alone?" Arianna sat up straighter, a frown came over her face, "Where Master?"

"Master Grêth started quite early this morning, just before sunrise I suppose. He's off to wander through the town today and, by the gods, he should! The Waldǖrth folk have been fretting around aimlessly, wondering and making tales about the wars and all. Especially the families whose men still haven't returned." Clavi shook her head sadly, "I even wonder if they would return."

Arianna looked down at her hands, remembering how very few the Western men already were back in the forests of Biddithen and how quickly deprived they were from the chance of ever returning to their homes and families to face their foes once again. Arianna hung her head for she knew that she was the sole cause of it all.

"Now, now. Don't want a long face now. Too early in the day for that, little miss. We'll put away these cheerless tidings to a later time. For now, I need to know where ye might like to take yer breakfast.." said Clavi reassuringly.

Arianna managed a smile and said, "Oh, kitchens please. I like walk now. No want to stay here in bed."

Immediately after saying this, Arianna sprang down from her bed like a rabbit hopping out of the hole that Clavi exclaimed in shocked surprise and then laughed along with Arianna.

"Well then, I have no objections to that! Now, off to your washing little miss. I'll find ye something cozy to wear, a little less burdensome than yer garments yesterday. Ye might want to go riding out, won't ye?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Arianna helped Clavi straighten out her bed covers, though Clavi objected at first, but Arianna persisted that she wanted to be treated like everyone else and Clavi, not knowing what to say, consented to the young lady's wishes.

After Arianna finished her morning toilette as instructed by Clavetti, she was garbed in a simple day dress that was lighter and indeed more comfortable than what Arianna had worn the previous day. A light shade of salmon pink that accented the vivacity of her bright scarlet hair and perky amber eyes. Her hair was merely pulled back into a long braid tied at the end with a pinkish white ribbon.

"I hungry now, Clavi. Shall we go?" Arianna asked pleasantly after Clavi looked her over for the umpteenth time.

With a last critical look over, Clavi nodded her head and they both left Arianna's chamber and were headed for the castle's kitchen, with Arianna leading the way as she remembered the hidden corridors her Master had shown her.

Clavi was impressed at the young girl's memory and pointed out to Arianna the other possible pathways and hidden nooks and doors leading to the kitchens as well.

"Clavi, why so many secret doors?" Arianna asked as they walked along one torch-lighted pathway.

Clavi thought for a moment then replied, "Well, ye never might know when war might strike upon our lands. These are our means of escape as well as our hideout, ye see. For no one but those who reside in Wrǖth castle know of these hidden passages."

"But what if one of man or woman here turn bad and tell enemies about secret doors?" Arianna asked.

"Well, that's a bright little question ye've posed Miss Arianna. But ye see, they can't. Once ye've been employed in the castle, you are bound by a sacred oath blessed by ancient magic. Once ye've betrayed but a little of the castle's secrets, you'd die a horrible, barbaric death and yer soul would be cast to endure eternal suffering and remorse in Hetteroth, the dark and fiery dungeons of the Netherworld."

Arianna listened intently and her eyes grew wide with horror at the mention of Hetteroth. But just before she could ask another question, they had already emerged from the dim corridor and into the kitchens where the cook and a few other servants were seated by the long counters that they used as their space for chopping, slicing and other methods of food preparation.

The kitchen was spotless and all food matters were kept neatly in their proper vessels.

The cook and the rest bowed humbly to Arianna as she approached and a plate of food as well as a large cup of freshly squeezed plum colored juice was promptly laid in front of Arianna as she seated herself on a high wooden stool by the counter.

She decided to remain silent during the course of her meal and contented herself with listening to the servants exchange gossip, stories and banters with each other while she ate. Arianna was eager to get over her difficulty with the Western language and knew that the only way to be able to speak fluently with it was to listen and remember how words, phrases and sentences were said.

"Now, if I told them once, I've told them a thousand times! Never leave the radishes out in open sunlight for more than a quarter of an hour! But do they listen? No! I'm telling ye Madam Clavetti, those girls are just plain nuisances!" stated the cook heatedly, pertaining to the new kitchen servant girls who, naturally, were not present with them as they bothered more about the good-looking stable boys than their duties in the kitchens.

"Ease up there, Master Cook. They are but new lassies. Let their hearts wander off a bit, when they'll get it into their heads that those young lads would have none of their wily attentions, they'll come crawling back here working their arses off late every night just to get over it all!" replied Clavi.

The other servants listening guffawed and the older ones smiled smugly as if trying to prove that they were certainly better off than those "young lassies".

"Has there been no message from the Lord Knight, Madam Clavi?" one young woman with large soft brown eyes asked, wiping a wet dish with a clean rag.

The laughter quickly died and everyone grew solemn. The mention of the Lord Knight's name brought thoughts of the battlefield to their minds.

"No word, none at all, I'm afraid." Clavi answered.

"Not even from Master Grêth?" another young woman asked.

Shaking her head, Clavi replied, "He wouldn't talk of it. He only said to be patient and accept what's going to come when it comes."

Suddenly, the woman who first spoke immediately broke down and the other women gathered round to comfort here.

"Take courage Elly, Jorgeth will return. There's still hope." Said Clavi comfortingly.

Arianna watched this scene with blurry eyes and she turned away instantly. She couldn't bear the heavy weight in her heart and somehow she knew she would be the cause of it if this woman's husband should die.

"Now, dry your tears Elly." Said Clavi, offering the sobbing woman a clean kerchief. Then turning to Arianna, "Come, Miss Arianna. Madam Danae might already be waiting for ye. Come away."

Arianna wiped her eyes with her sleeve hurriedly and followed Clavi out another secret door that Arianna thought to be another cupboard but actually was a door when the shelves were pushed aside. The way was shorter and this time led into the leftmost corner in the wall of the Great Main Hall.

The Great Main Hall was the first room you would come into when you entered Wrǖth castle and it was the largest room in the castle being a place for grand social affairs and assemblies. Thus, it was a sort of hall that could fit about more than a hundred thousand guests counting the servants and the escorts of course.

Arianna had passed this hall a few times the previous day and even then, it still overwhelmed her greatly. She followed Clavi out and the woman shut the door behind them. Arianna looked back and was amazed as she couldn't even see the handle of the door. It was as if they emerged right out of the stone wall.

Just as Arianna tried to find out which part of the wall resembled a door-like shape, Clavetti greeted loudly, "The gods smile upon you! Good day to you Madam Danae! As punctual as ever! Ye hasn't changed at all!"

Arianna's attention was then diverted to the woman standing at the foot of the wide staircase. She looked to be quite middle-aged though a streak of silver shone through the well-kept blonde hair, tied to its place with a simple green comb. A compelling aura surrounded her as she stood tall and erect but did not seem stiff and her hands were neatly folded together resting on her front. Just one glance at her and you could tell she was in every inch a dignified, graceful and elegant lady.

A sudden fear overcame Arianna and she knew not why. A distant memory echoed to her but she could not perceive it at all.

The azure eyes of the lady met Arianna's amber brown ones and with that one look, Arianna knew that she could trust and befriend this elder lady. She did not possess the slightest mark of being cold and stern.

"Good day Clavetti! I was just as delighted as you to return once again to my old occupation. Indeed, it has been a while." Said Madam Danae bowing charmingly to Clavetti and then to Arianna.

"I see this must be Miss Arianna, my new pupil."

"Yes indeed it is."

Arianna curtsied and said softly, "Good day, Madam Danae. Pleasure to meet you."

Madam Danae's eyebrows raised as Arianna spoke, she was somewhat stunned by the foreign tone in Arianna's speech.

Clavi, seeing the reaction, promptly explained, "She's from the Northern country, Madam Danae. The Master Grêth had just begun educating her in our tongue. The poor girl's still learning but with ye helping her along, she'll make it out just fine."

Madam smiled gently, "Of course she would."

"Now," said Clavi, "let's off to the learning room, shall we then? Have you settled in already, Madam Danae? I see no luggage about."

"I had one of your servants take it to my former room on the second floor, fifth room on the right, Clavi." Informed Madam Danae with a smile.

"Of course. Now, we must really be off. Master Grêth has strictly implied that Miss Arianna's lesson be commenced immediately." Said Clavi, once again leading the way to another chamber exiting the great Hall and passing by the Throne room where two magnificent looking but empty thrones sat on a high dais.

Arianna walked briskly beside Clavetti, "Immediately? Why so soon? I thought we go tour castle today?"

Clavi smiled down sadly to Arianna, "Perhaps later in the day, my girl. When ye has finished with yer lessons."

Arianna's face fell a little but at least she would have something to look forward to.

The three ladies entered a room that was new to Arianna. It had two large oaken doors with silver handles and the Wrǖth emblem, which was the god Criastus in his bear form, when opened, would split the emblem in half.

The room was well-lit as the curtains were tied to the sides and the sun shone through the tall glass windows. The walls were lined with high extensive bookshelves that contained a long variety of books, documents and parchments bound together. The huge fireplace still contained a few blackened remnants of the flames that used to burn there so long ago.

It seemed as if the room had been aired out earlier as Arianna could still detect faint scents of muskiness still floating about. She glanced about the room and saw a long rectangular wooden table on one side of the room surrounded with tall chairs and on another side a group of comfy sofas circling an empty space. A low spindly table was beside one of those couches. Numerous drawers were located beneath the bookshelves that had golden knobs and intricate carvings beside them that Arianna knew she would learn to read one of these days.

On the table, two cups had been set, steaming with hot and fresh tea.

"Ah! The gods be glorified! What great joy it is to return to this room once more!" exclaimed Madam Danae with a nostalgic smile, "Even now I sense the bearings of my youth returning to my veins."

Arianna glanced at Madam Danae's face and noticed that her governess's face had indeed lost a few years and was beaming with a veiled radiance.

"Arianna, it is here where I must leave ye. If ye has need of me, I shall not be far." Said Clavetti then turning to Madam Danae, "Master Grêth owes you much gratitude for coming on such a time. I must go, my castle duties have yet to call to me. Arianna is a lovely girl, I'm sure she'll be an apt pupil, Madam."

"Thank you, Clavetti." Replied Madam Danae pleasantly with a short bow of her head.

Clavetti returned it and then left the learning room, closing the two great oak doors as she exited.

"Well then!" Madam Danae said looking at Arianna once Clavetti had gone, "Come, let us have a seat and get to know one another. We need not start our formal lessons at the moment. I would like to know a little about my new pupil. Come."

Arianna obeyed and sat on the couch opposite to where Madam Danae sat. She at first tried to copy the tall and erect posture of her teacher as she sat but then decided against it knowing she would look like a fool doing so and instead sat in her usual way.

"So, my new pupil, Arianna. Tell me, from where North are you originally from?" asked Madam Danae, as she took one cup and slowly sipped from it.

"Town. Vasdenin." Arianna answered tersely, not caring to pick up her tea likewise.

Her governess nodded, "Your father and mother?"

"I have no father nor mother. I be take care of my Grandfather… my father's father."

"Oh, you mean your grandfather." Commented the governess, supplying the Western word for it.

"Yes. Yes. My grandfather." Arianna said, then her eyes gazed off at a far off distance and a slight pang in her heart throbbed. The very mention of her grandfather's name brought about pain so raw, she felt as if she had just been newly stabbed.

Madam seeing her pupil's distant gaze and a subtle glimpse of hidden agony in her light amber brown eyes, Madam decided to conclude the subject.

"Well then, Arianna. I suppose you would care to be familiar about me then? I'm proud to declare that I shall be entering my 34th summer. Though, my husband passed ten years ago and my three daughters are all away from home happily married and are living quite content with their spouses and children, the gods gave me in his stead my fourteen grandchildren."

Then she smiled, "I love children very much. So, I excel in many household occupations such as weaving, sewing, cooking and oh I simply love the art of song and poetry! I will teach you to like them as well for no lady can be a proper lady if she can't express herself through the beauty of song and literature."

Then she continued, "Before I turned to being a governess, I was the Late Queen Filora's handmaiden and confidante. She and His Majesty, the late King Velsperth the Eleventh, had no children and so assigned me to the post of governess and took on the education of young girls here in this very room while my husband trained the boys. They loved the children and had fervently prayed for one of their own, but it was not meant to be."

"What happen to King and Queen?" asked Arianna.

"The Queen acquired a very grave illness and Master Grêth and all the other great healers did their best to cure her but failed. After the Queen's death, King Velsperth withdrew from all his subjects. Seeking solitary in the towers of the castle. He grew restless and irritable, barely eating or sleeping. One night, he left the castle to go hunting in the forest. He never returned and no one ever saw or heard from him ever again."

"Since the King and Queen had no heir to the kingdom of Waldǖrth, the crown was left untouched and the throne empty. Lord Knight Callium, the King's most trusted companion and friend took over the charge and protection of Waldǖrth and that's how it has been for more than twenty years."

Arianna nodded and was silent and was inwardly intrigued by the history of the castle and of the Western land.

Suddenly, Madam Danae smiled, "Well, it seems to me we've gone off and started on your history lessons. Now that we've begun. I suggest we commence our formal lessons, shall we?"

Arianna nodded, "Yes!"

"Very well then. We shall start with the basic and more practical lessons for young ladies such as etiquette and grace. Later, I shall introduce you to more of Waldǖrth's history as well as its geography and the Western religion. If we still have a moment, I should like to read to you a page of folk poetry and possibly let you have a hand on the harp."

Arianna smiled and nodded again. Excitement flurried in her stomach and though the thought of learning all these things in a single day frightened her, she was eager to begin straight away."

Rising up gracefully, Madam Danae said in a rather calm voice, "Shall we begin, Miss Arianna?"

The Master's wooden door slowly creaked open and a bright scarlet head peeped in.

"You call for me, Master?" asked Arianna hesitantly.

The old man seemed preoccupied and looked as if he hadn't heard her come in at all. Arianna frowned and shut the door behind her, she cautiously approached her Master.

The old man seemed to be twirling something around his hand but… no… as Arianna drew closer she realized he wasn't twirling it about his hand but instead above his hand. He was playfully levitating a tiny object which appeared to be a small rock.

"Master? What is this?" Arianna asked in utter astonishment as her eyes were fixed on the hovering object.

Suddenly, the rock came down and rested on the Master's palm.

"Take it." He said simply.

Arianna looked uncertainly at the old man, then with a quivering hand reached out tentatively to touch the rock. Her fingers closed in around it and she breathed a sigh of relief when she found nothing unusual happened once she had gotten hold of it.

"Now, do exactly what I did just now. Make the rock hover above your hand."

Arianna's eyes looked at her Master wondering if he had gone mad all of a sudden.

Her Master looked at her with affirming cobalt eyes and said, "Let not your trust in me waver, child. I know precisely the purpose of my intentions and I'm not meaning to frighten you but to test you."

"Test me? For what, Master? I not know how. I not know ma-magic." Arianna stammered.

Her Master affixed his gaze on her, "Do you recall our previous conversation, Arianna?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Well, then. We're not going to pursue that topic any further unless, as I said, you are ready but I do want to test a theory about you. Now, do as I say and lift the rock from your hand."

Arianna looked down at the rock at the palm of her hand and commanded it with every ounce of mind power she had but the rock remained motionless.

After a few futile attempts, Arianna groaned and dropped the rock on the floor. She sank unto one of her Master's chairs and rubbed her head which was throbbing agonizingly.

"I can't do it, Master. No use. I have no magic. Me tired."

"Here, give me your hand." Her Master said softly.

"What?" Arianna said, she was weary all over, physically and mentally and she had no desire to resume this fruitless and arduous activity any more.

"You surrender to your faults all too easily, Arianna. Now, cease your immaturity at once and give me your hand!"

His thunderous voice shook Arianna all over and she stuck out her hand to him.

"Now, listen to me very closely, Arianna. Let your hand stay just right above the rock and with all your heart, mind and soul, command it to rise."

Arianna looked down at the rock and situating her hand above it she whispered, "Rise."

"Command it Arianna. Command it with your mind!"

Arianna shut her eyes and in her mind's eye she saw the rock resting idly on the floor and her hand just above it.

_Rise! Rise! I command you rise! Rise! Rise you pitiful rock! RISE!_

Arianna jerked her eyes open when a sudden bang and clatter resounded on the floor.

She looked around to see where the sound came from and what caused it but instead she saw her Master pick up the rock from the floor a few meters away from Arianna and dropped it casually into an open drawer.

"Well then, now that all that has passed…" Here he cleared his throat and smiled, "Arianna! I hear you've met Madam Danae earlier today, so tell me, how did your encounter fare?"

Arianna's mouth was agape and she couldn't believe how quickly her Master seemed to alter his very stance and personality in just a blink of an eye.

She swallowed hard and replied, "It go well, Master."

"It WENT well, Arianna." Her Master corrected.

"It went well, Master. Thank you." Arianna replied.

"So, I see you're still in dire need of my lessons. Let us commence as promptly as possible then, shall we?"

Arianna was left speechless and merely nodded her head in reply.

_How strange my days here are becoming…Will I ever understand any of this at all?_

_Perhaps the answers to my endless questions lies waiting in the future… time will come… time will come…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_**Unanswered Questions"**_

_Two months later…_

As swift as the robins that fly across the sky and as quick as the leaves that are blown away by a strong breeze so were the days and weeks that passed. Soon, two full months had passed since the strange scarlet haired lass came to Waldǖrth castle.

No word or news from the battlefield of Groidoin arrived and everywhere there were whispered rumors and faint mutterings that the battle had grown all the more fierce and men on both sides were greatly diminishing. Nevertheless the West folk continued on living their lives as usual, though, secretly, they were all beginning to worry.

Arianna, on the contrary, was oblivious to the subtle anxiety of the Western people and continued with her lessons knowing that there would less skepticism and discrimination from the Western people in accepting her if she could prove that she was really one of them. Riding across the fields on Lastoth, became an immediate part of her daily routine that she awoke just before dawn to get a head start on the day. She ate her meals regularly in the kitchen and in a few days nearly every servant in the castle knew her and vice versa. Arianna was especially close to the cook and of course with Clavetti, who she established a special bond with.

Before the end of the first month, Arianna memorized every secret passage in the castle and could travel from end to end in just a matter of minutes. She was so eager to utilize her newfound achievement that even Clavi, who knew the castle's passages well, had a difficult time locating the young lass so as to call her for supper.

With all Madam Danae's as well as Master Grêth's lessons and daily conversations spoken in the Western dialect, Arianna soon mastered the language so perfectly, most of those who heard her speak for the first time never once gave a thought that she was a foreigner; though the color of her hair and eyes, and Clavi's prompt corrections, gave it away in the end.

It was incredible how each day brought out so many new and wonderful events and realizations that Arianna could barely take it all in at once. She was grateful to the gods for sending her there and wondered when they would reveal the answers to all the mysteries surrounding her past. Someday, she told herself, she would find out exactly what the gods had in plan for her but meanwhile she still had to face all the challenges the days and her reckless desire for mischief and curiosity brought her.

_Splash!_

A thunderous sound of water crashing and spilling all over the hard ground followed by dozens of women's shrieks, a boisterous neigh of a stallion and the sound of damp footwear running and sliding around sent Clavetti running with haste towards the laundry area.

"By the gods' above! Now! What is this confounded racket all about?" belted Clavetti when reaching the area only to find laundry maids fleeting about screaming and foamy water flooded the floor. Newly washed garments laid forgotten on the ground and bubbles flitted to and fro blocking Clavetti's view from the cause of the chaos.

Then she heard a very familiar voice and a whinny rise up from the array and Clavetti shook her head in a fit of ire and rushed to the site where the main basin was situated. There she found Arianna soaked in lather from head to foot, her new riding wear ruined and her scarlet hair was disheveled and dripping all over her face while tugging forcefully at the reins of Lastoth. The enormous black stallion was standing inside the large basin meant for the laundry and seemed to be evidently enjoying himself as he nickered and stubbornly refused to be led out.

"MISS ARIANNA!" cried Clavetti angrily.

Arianna looked up in utter surprise and while still keeping a tight hold of Lastoth's reins, smiled innocently, "Why Clavi! What brings you out here to the laundry on such a fine and splendid day?"

Clavetti, clearly not the least amused by Arianna's reply walked towards the scarlet haired girl and tried hard to suppress her outburst, "Might I ask my young lady what in the gods' glorious names she means by allowing her horse into the laundry area thus causing such havoc?"

Arianna's smile faded and she grimaced as she tried to find words to explain, "Now, don't be too hasty to surmise Clavi. It wasn't meant to turn out like this at all. I mean, uh, I was merely taking Lastoth out for his ride as you know and… uh… it's been a terribly scorching morning and I believe, we lingered longer than necessary though I was supposed to have him in for his bath but we..err… I mean, I… I..err…forgot and…"

But every word she spoke only deepened the older woman's frown.

Arianna swallowed hard, "I suppose he only wanted some water and as we passed here on our way to the stables, he…uh… impulsively jumped in…"

Clavi gave her one last long glare before turning around and seeing a scullery maid standing a few feet away frozen, probably with fright at the sight of the huge beast, and she called out, "Ye over there! My girl! Fetch Nimfold, the stable master at once! Haste!"

The girl, confused at first at being spoken to, nodded dumbly and ran out towards the stables.

Turning back to face Arianna, Clavi placed both her hands on her hips, "How many more times must I repeat myself to ye, my girl? And I thought that blasted food fight ye caused in the town square not yet three days ago was the worst of it all! But NAY! This will be the final bout of mischief ye cause this week!"

When Nimfold arrived to take Lastoth back, Clavi gripped Arianna a little tighter than usual by the arm, "Now, come away my girl, ye has to get cleaned up and I have a few small chores I need done and I think ye wilt be kept away from such childish games if ye could do them for me."

Arianna groaned silently and then glowering at Lastoth, whispered, "Bear in mind that 'twas YOU who were the cause of this horrid mess."

The stallion replied with a muttered neigh and a shake of his head as he was brought out of the tub by Nimfold.

"There will be no more apple halves for you, that I guarantee!" Arianna said in a low voice to Lastoth.

"Apple halves, eh? So, 'twas ye who's been pinching off Cook's well-picked apples meant for his minced apple pies. Hmm… I reckon apple picking in the orchard is an added chore to yer list, my girl." Clavetti stated humorlessly.

Arianna looked up at her in disbelief at being overheard.

Shaking her head, Clavetti muttered more to herself than to Arianna, "By the gods! I know not what comes over this girl! I try my very best to keep her civilized but nay! She cares not for her demeanor nor her reputation! Kannaham above! What would Master Grêth say when he hears what mischief she's done!"

"Clavi, I—"

"Cease! Not another word from ye, miss."

Arianna held her tongue as Clavi continued to chide.

"I don't know what to do about ye, Miss Arianna! When ever are ye going to open yer eyes and grow up! Why must ye be so like a child and not the lady ye are! My gods! Girls yer age are wives and mothers now! With a child and another one in tow! And tell me, what ye are right now, Miss Arianna! And here ye are learning to become one of us!"

Arianna sighed jadedly and rolled her eyes, _Gods! What have I done to deserve all this!_

It was late afternoon, just before dusk, when Arianna stumbled into her room and collapsed upon her bed, her entire body laced with ache and exhaustion. She couldn't move.

As she lay there grimacing in pain trying not to recall the events that led to her current situation such as helping to mop up the mess she caused in the laundry area and helping the women wash, rinse and hang all the garments all over again. After having her fingers pruned up and her skin smell of _zopas_, she then picked up a basket and headed towards the castle's orchard to pick some fresh apples but the good ones were up so high so Arianna had to climb the tree and having no experience in climbing apple trees, she fell to the ground repeatedly sustaining bruises and minor scratches. When she had finished, her next task was to help clean the stables, brush the horses and refill their food and water bins. Just as she finished, Clavi called for her and she spent the rest of the afternoon dusting old porcelain vases, furniture and portraits in rooms she'd never even known existed.

Arianna groaned and rolled over to her side and tried to sleep off the pain when a knock came on the door.

"Yes?" she called out wearily.

"Forgive me if I intrude, miss." It was Elly. "But Madam Clavetti wants to know what time ye will come down for supper."

Arianna whimpered, "No— No supper, Elly. I'm completely exhausted. Please inform Madam Clavi that she need not prepare anything, I simply cannot bear to move at all… at the moment. Supper is insurmountable in my current state."

"As you request, miss." Replied Elly and Arianna heard her footsteps walking away from the door.

Arianna sighed with relief and closed her eyes.

She swore she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds but when she opened them again, it was pitch black dark in her room. Berating herself for not having lit any torches or candles in her room when she came in, she forced herself to sit up. The pain was slightly numbed but was still pulsing as hard as ever. She put a hand to her head and rubbed her forehead trying to ease the splitting headache that was commencing rapidly inside.

Just as she was about to get up on her feet, a voice sounded in the darkness, "'Supper is insurmountable in your state', you say?"

Arianna yelped and fell back unto her bed in shock.

"Now, where in the gods' heavens above did you conjure up such a unique turn of phrase?"

The voice lit a match, illuminating the amused face of Master Grêth who was seated on a small stool beside her bed. He lit a few candles by her bedside table adding some light to the room.

"Master! _Criastus, _ you gave me quite a fright!" Arianna gasped placing a hand above her heart.

Chuckling good-naturedly, her Master said, "Your rapid adaptation of our tongue astounds me Arianna, was it only a short time ago when you were just stuttering your first words?"

"Well, I mean not to boast Master but I am quite the fast learner."

"Indeed you are."

Looking outside, Arianna asked, "Has the hour grown so late, Master?"

"No, not at all I believe. The moon has just only appeared."

Then shrugging her shoulders, Arianna flopped down on the bed, "Well, so be it then, I might as well retire once more. Good night Master."

"You care not for any late supper? Some dessert perhaps? Cook has reserved one of his prized minced apple pies for you."

Her eyes closed, Arianna replied, "I don't think I can bear the sight of another apple in the next three months!"

"You will most certainly reconsider what you just said in about… hmm… say, three days?"

"You belittle my words Master. When I say I won't care for any apple sort for the next three months I do mean the next three months Master."

Nodding, Master Grêth smiled, "So be it then. But I must protest to your retiring back to bed Arianna. There's still one more task you have yet to accomplish."

"At this, Arianna groaned with desperation, "Must I, Master? Have I not been through enough in the day?"

"Get up Arianna!" commanded her Master.

Almost instantly, Arianna was on her feet. Holding her head that was spinning wildly from standing up too fast, she tried to figure out how she had done it when her Master spoke again.

"Do you remember this, Arianna?"

From the inside of his pocket, the old man pulled out a tiny rock and held it in the palm of his hand.

Arianna looked up at her Master and said listlessly, "Master, you know how weak and untamed my, how you say, my magical power is. I simply cannot do what you ask of me. It is too difficult."

"You only say it is difficult Arianna because you think it is. Try putting your doubts aside and start believing. Faith is the key to unlocking what magical power you might possess and I have to witness it for myself."

"But why?"

There was a brief pause.

"So I can attain the answers to all those questions of yours."

Arianna started, her amber brown eyes wide and awake. From the old man's very words, Arianna immediately forgot her aches and bruises and she drew nearer to her Master.

"You are seeking answers to who you truly are, are you not?"

"I am." Arianna replied with emotion, "If I succeed in doing as you request, shall I have the answers I need."

Her Master's cobalt blue eyes reflected sincerity, "We shall see."

Tipping his hand over, the rock fell to the wooden floor and landed with a sharp thud. Gazing down at the rock on the floor, Arianna stretched her hand above it with strong resolve. Closing her eyes, she could see the rock in her mind slowly rising. Focusing on that exact action, she commanded,

_Rise! Rise! I command you to rise!_

With every ounce of mental and emotional strength she could muster, she commanded it to rise knowing that if it would, she would find the answers to her forgotten past.

_Rise! Gods! Please make it rise!_

Just when she was about to lose mental contact with the object, suddenly, a new and strange voice whispered through her thoughts…

_Ǽÿþßø! _

_Rise!_

"By the gods! Arianna! You've done it, child! Open your eyes and see!"

Arianna did so and she gasped when she saw what she had done. The rock was hovering a few inches above the floor at her waist level and Arianna, wondering what else she could do with the floating rock, bent down and turning her palm upwards just below the stone, she slowly straightened up. As she did, the rock too floated higher and higher above her palm until she situated it above her head. Arianna lowered her hand and watched as the rock stayed hanging in mid-air.

"_Criastus! _Indeed, my child, you are a keeper of some strange magical power." Whispered Grêth as he slowly circled around Arianna, gazing keenly at the hovering stone.

"A voice!" gasped Arianna, her amber brown eyes alert.

The old man tore his stare away from the floating object and looked intensely at Arianna, "What voice?"

"A voice… I heard inside my head just before I my eyes opened."

"Whose did it belong to?"

"I do not know."

"Was it a man or a woman speaking?'

Arianna furrowed her brows trying to recall, "I…I do not know, Master. I am not sure. It suddenly seems so vague and distant now."

They didn't speak for a short moment.

"Arianna… your arm…" her Master said softly.

Arianna looked to where the old man indicated and she saw a faint glow underneath her sleeve. Pulling it up till her elbow, she peered down at her forearm where her mysterious mark was… it was brightly glowing blood red.

"It's…it's…" Arianna stuttered.

Then, slowly the glow ebbed away but a minute part of stayed making her mark clearer than ever.

"Master… I—"

Abruptly, the bedroom door swung open. The floating rock fell to the floor with a loud clatter while both Arianna and the old Master stared surprisingly at the door. Clavetti strutted in with a huff.

"Well, by the gods Master Grêth! Is the lass to have any supper or not? It's been three hours now since I've had her meal set by Cook but, what's the use of it now, it's possibly gone all cold now!"

An awkward tension filled the air and Clavi looked around, suspicion clouding her dark brown eyes.

"Well, Clavi…" started the old man, clearing his throat and stroking his grey beard, "I believe Arianna sent word by Elly that she would not partake in any supper as it was 'insurmountable in her state', meaning of course she couldn't move as it was such that the state she was in after submitting her to such numerous chores were…very trying for her indeed."

Clavi blinked nervously then followed gave a slightly embarrassed look, "Oh, well, aye, I received Elly's message but… oh, by the gods, Master Grêth! I, well, I daren't believe she stated such a thing."

Wiping her hands unnecessarily on her apron, mumbled, "But seeing as it is so. I beg yer pardon for my abrupt intrusion. A pleasant evening to both of ye."

Arianna and Master Grêth returned her greetings and, after a formal bow, Clavetti left them.

Once Clavetti had closed Arianna's bedroom door behind her, Arianna bent down to pick up the rock that had fallen.

"I believe it's time for a few of my questions and your answers, Master."

The old man cleared his throat again and looking around, decided to recline on Arianna's dresser chair. Stroking his beard slowly and his eyes focused on something Arianna could not see, replied, "Don't expect I have all the answers Arianna. Honestly, I have only quite a few but let us not wear the night out in long confessions and assumptions. For these are truly all I have for you at the moment. But, go on child, ask your questions. I will entertain what I can."

"Why were you so certain I was capable of such...power?"

"When I saw your mark, I knew it was no ordinary tattoo or brand so of course I was suspicious and then there were certain events that took place these recent months that befuddled me and so I was not entirely certain you were capable of possessing magic powers, it was just a speculation that needed proof and, as you yourself witnessed by tonight's activity, you have proven it, Arianna."

"When was the first time you saw my mark?"

At this question, her Master took some time before answering, "The night we rescued you from your village. You were gravely wounded, at the point of death actually, and while I tended to you, I saw it as I bandaged your arm."

Arianna sat at the edge of her bed facing Master Grêth, her eyes focused and serious, "The night you took me. What happened?"

The old man sighed wearily, "I perceived this question would arise sooner or later."

"I asked this very same question before Master. I remember it. But you avoided it then. Tell me now."

"You are not ready for that answer, Arianna. I assure you."

Arianna stood up defiantly, "You told me you had answers and I am holding you to your word, Master."

"No, Arianna. Not to this question. It would be too much for you to contend with."

Her amber eyes blazing, and she cried out, "How would you know that? How would you know what I can or can not accept? You do not know me! You never knew me! No one does…"

At this she walked towards her balcony doors, turning her back on her Master. It was the first she had released such an outburst especially towards Master Grêth and she grew puzzled at this sudden change in her character.

"Arianna."

At the sound of her name, Arianna stopped, her back still to him, "Ever since I came to live here in this castle, I thought I could start my life all over again."

"But you can and you have, my child."

Shaking her head, she turned around, "No, I have not Master. I realize now that I can never begin a new life when I cannot even remember much less understand my former one. I know I have not acted as suitably as expected of me these past few weeks but when it comes to matters such as these, I think I am more than capable in handling and accepting them."

Her eyes grew misty as she continued and her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "I am a girl who has no past to speak of or even call my own because for some unexplained reason… it's dark, unfamiliar and foreboding. And somehow it is you, my Master, my mentor who has the answers to the mysteries of my past and you can't share it with me because it is too much for me to contend with!"

She sighed a shaky sigh, "You speak of faith, Master. Well, show me how I can attain some of it when you yourself have no faith in me. I see through your words… You think me still a child, innocent and untouched. But I am not! Time and again, people reproach me and say I should act my age and grow up. Well, finally Master, I am doing so right now, yet you take this moment above all others to hinder me."

Grêth remained silent and simply gazed at her with his cobalt blue eyes. Arianna looked away and said, "You spoke of certain events, Master—"

Knowing what she was asking, the old man interrupted, "Those I also can't speak of to you at the moment."

Arianna lips tightened and she nodded her head, "So be it then. Seeing as all my promised answers seem futile, I see no reason why this conversation should persist. I bid you good night, Master. I pray your dreams are pleasant… just as mine never are!"

Arianna turned and retreated to her balcony hastily. Master Grêth watched her leave and an odd mix of concern, compassion and something else he couldn't describe tugged excruciatingly at his heart that grew stronger as he walked towards the balcony doors and saw the girl he took in as his own leaning against the ledge, her head on her arms and her bright scarlet hair was being whipped around by a strong evening breeze.

He knew it would be better for the both of them if he would just leave her be and return to his room but then he couldn't help but open the balcony doors and clear what animosity they had between them.

Just then, a streak of silver flashed and flew down towards Arianna. Grêth moved sideways to get a clear view of what it was that rested beside Arianna and to his surprise, he saw his silver flacon and Arianna was speaking to him.

"So this is where Paladin has been spending his nights. I've been often wondering why he hardly comes to visit me these past few weeks. I was starting to suspect he was on another of his adventures that would last a few nights, sometimes a few weeks or otherwise he had a mate but I doubted that, Paladin is a committed bachelor. Though I see he's very much taken by you."

Arianna replied in a guarded tone, "He visits me every night and we converse with each other."

"He converses with you?"

"Well, actually, only I perform the verbal way of communicating but Paladin has his own way of speaking. But then you would know that, wouldn't you?"

Nodding, Grêth replied, "Of course."

Arianna stroked Paladin's feathers gently with the tips of her fingers, "He's not like most falcons I've come across. He's so…different. He's much more intelligent and loyal. He seems to be one of the few creatures on this earth that understands me and what I've been through. Though, he can't speak, I find him to be one of the wisest, cleverest being in the land. He listens to me and I regard him with as much honor and dignity as I would to a king or a knight."

"He is very fortunate indeed."

"No," Arianna disagreed, "I am the one who is fortunate to have him as a friend."

Master Grêth drew near Arianna and leaned on the ledge beside her, Paladin was between them.

"I see animals like you just as much as you like them."

"That is because I treat them as I would any other living creature on this earth. In my eyes, both man and beast are equal. They both have the same purpose in life, which is survival since they are sources of the next generation and so on. For we are all animals… man is just simply another more advanced kind. So what authority have we to say that every other kind is of a lesser intellect? Even the gods are of creature likeness. _Criastus,__ Borotus and Minurtaus _were bears, were they not? Enormous black bears to be precise." She smiled grimly and looked up towards the stars.

"You have learned well our culture and beliefs, Arianna. I am sure even the Lord Knight himself would not hesitate to make you one of us." Said Grêth softly before giving a short sad sigh.

Arianna looked at him with her soft amber brown eyes, "How fares our knights at Groidoin? Any word at all?"

Shaking his head, the old healer replied, "No, no news."

Arianna gave Paladin a final stroke then she said, "He will return Master, I do not doubt that he will. But, as for me, I fear I cannot stay awake any longer. So I bid you good night, Master Grêth and to you Lord Paladin."

Arianna curtsied and quietly went back into her bedroom.

Chuckling under his breath, Master Grêth looked amusingly at his feathered companion, "So, it is Lord Paladin now, is it?"

The falcon gave an expression as if saying he deserved every bit of that title bestowed on him.

The old man laughed and said, "Well, so be it then, my lord. I leave her to your care as it seems she has already outgrown mine and she seems to find you a more comforting confidante."

The falcon cocked his head and blinked his bright amber eyes.

"I know I should have told her but I fear, she is still too… vulnerable to hear her story. If you could speak, I would have left the task to you and see how you cope with it. But," here he sighed, "Some things are meant to just be this way. The gods mean for it this way and I must acquiesce to their will. Her time will come when all will be told to her. I suppose I was a tad bit tactless… as usual."

The silver bird of prey gave a soft call before taking flight.

"Yes, good night Paladin. I only pray her night would be far better than ours." Muttered the healer to himself before turning around and just at the far side of the veranda, opened up a hidden stairway from underneath a block of the floor. But before he disappeared underneath, he gave one last look at the darkened bedroom, "_Choilin frenzua_, pleasant dreams, Arianna."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_**The Lord Knight's Return"**_

A few days later, Arianna was spending the late hours of the morning, just after breakfast, in the stables brushing down Lastoth after their early morning ride. She stank of horse, hay and fields but she didn't mind, in fact, she enjoyed it. Dressed in her grimy riding attire, she rolled up her sleeves, took off her outer vests and as she brushed, she conversed with Lastoth in her Northern tongue. In doing this, she could still maintain her fluency in her first tongue as well as cleverly disguise her loud outbursts and blurted secrets since if by chance any passerby would eavesdrop, he wouldn't understand a single word she was saying, with an exception of course to Master Grêth.

"By the gods Lastoth!" cried Arianna when Lastoth backed up and accidentally tipped over a full bucket of water.

"Can't you control yourself? That was supposed to be for your water bin! An extraordinary graceful beast you are!" she muttered as she surveyed the mess.

Sighing, she returned the empty bucket to its former place and went outside to get a mop and rag.

"I don't know what to do with you! I believe you're the only clumsy oaf this side of the castle! No sense of direction, discipline or dignity!" she grumbled as she cleaned up the puddle of dirty water.

The black stallion neighed indignantly, shaking his white mane and thudded his bushy covered hooves.

Laughing, Arianna looked up at her horse and declared, "Oh! I do declare! The stallion doth protest too much!"

Sighing again, she smiled, "Well, I believe we spend too much time around each other that my lopsided demeanor seems to be coming off on you, don't you agree Lastoth?"

Lastoth nickered in reply as Arianna set aside her cleaning tools and bent down to pick up his brush on the ground and resume grooming her horse.

Suddenly, a distant commotion resounded from the outside of the stable. Arianna paused awhile to listen.

"Can you hear that, Lastoth? Something's going on out there!"

Frowning as she strained to hear whether it was a joyous or chaotic ruckus, the blare of trumpets echoed above the noise and one phrase was shouted repetitively exemplifying her former guess,

"The Lord Knight Callium has returned! He has returned!"

Arianna gasped and whispered to herself, "He's here."

She dropped the brush and ran out of the stables, her heart beating rapidly. As she opened the stable doors, the noise was deafening as people from every side were rushing towards the main gate. Arianna saw Nimfold speed by and she called out to him,

"Nimfold! Nimfold!"

Luckily, the stable master heard and stopped to turn round.

"What goes on?" she asked in the Western tongue.

"It's him, Miss Arianna! 'e 'as returned, 'e 'as!" he said, his slur more pronounced due to his excitement, "Everyone's heading for the main gate! To welcome him as 'e enters! Victory, they say, Miss Arianna! Victory! Let us away and join 'em!"

Arianna was breathless, hardly believing what she was hearing but she shook her head, "Not yet, Nimfold. Look at me! I am quite a sight to behold for a returning victorious lord. You go and welcome him and the army, Nimfold. Worry not, I'll have my chance anon."

Nodding, Nimfold sprinted away and Arianna, unsure of what to do or where to go first, stood there with her hands shaking. He was here, finally here, and she knew he would soon call for her, wouldn't he? Was he expecting her to welcome him along with the rest of the village folk or would he prefer a private audience? She knew the latter was more credible but she couldn't help feel befuddled and extremely anxious at the sudden rush of mixed emotions. Just at that precise moment, Clavetti appeared wheezing for air.

"Miss Arianna! Thank the gods I have found ye!" she said with a relieved smile but it faded quickly when her eyes scanned Arianna's appearance, "By the gods, girl! Ye will be the death of me! Come along, we must get ye bathed and dressed! For our prayers have been answered! The Lord Knight has returned! Come along, girl, come along! We must make haste to get ye up to the castle immediately!"

Arianna was speechless and simply nodded dumbly as Clavi led her by the arm towards another one of the secret entrances of the castle. They ran in and out of secret passages and stairways to reach to the bathing room and as they were going through the final passage they passed by a small window that peeked out unto the front of the castle facing the road leading to the main gate. Arianna paused, gasping for breath and glanced outside that window. She saw a whole troop, some on horseback, some on foot but everywhere people were smiling and cheering and shedding tears of relief and joy. Some soldiers alighted from their horses or ran off the road to greet and embrace their families. Arianna's heart was easily moved by the merry spectacle and as her eyes moved to the front of the parade, she spotted a knight in silver armor bearing the Sword and Shield of Criastus. She knew immediately it was no other than the Lord Knight Callium.

But Arianna's watch was abruptly interrupted as she felt a sharp tug on her arm and Clavetti's soft reproach that urged her to hurry and not to make any more unnecessary pauses.

They both then spent the best of the next hour and a half, with the aid of a few other women of the castle, in preparing Arianna for her expected audience with the Lord Knight. Arianna tingled with excited and could hardly keep still while a young maid brushed down Arianna's scarlet locks. It had been a long time since she had met the man who rescued her from her Northern town, a man she owed her life to after Master Grêth; she wondered if he would still somehow recognize her. Taking a deep breath, Arianna whispered a prayer to the gods that he would find her acceptable to become a Western lady at last.

Meanwhile, while Arianna was occupied in her bedroom, the welcoming festivities below continued. The Lord Knight Callium had halted at the main entrance of the castle and was graciously received by Master Grêth, who embraced him with brotherly affection after the knight alighted from his horse.

"_Doulsen Sadian! _Welcome back, my lord and friend, Callium! The gods be praised!" declared Callium joyously as he pulled back from the embrace.

"_Killia fae! _Thank you, old friend! It is indeed magnificent to be back! The gods have been kind and generous to us! Not only have they managed to return my men and I to Waldǖrth with hardly more than a few bruises and mere scratches but they have also delivered to us victory over our enemies!"

Both men laughed and embraced once more.

Then turning to face the crowd that followed and gathered about, the Lord Knight raised both his arms in the air. As he did, a deafening roar arose from the people. Then gesturing for silence, the captain belted out in deep reverberating voice,

"My people of Waldǖrth! Praise the gods of Kannaham above! For we have VICTORY!"

At these words, the crowd exploded into a roaring mass of applause and cheers.

"Our kingdom and our people are safe at last! By the blood and honor of those who have fallen in the battles, I vow to you, my people that our enemies, having tasted the true power of the Waldǖrthians, will think twice before they attempt to wage war on us again!"

More resounding praises promptly followed, all the more loudly.

As the knight waved to his people and proceeded inside the castle, the crowd congested and chanted his name in one voice. They continued cheering till he was out of sight and then, since the return of their leader and their army called for a celebration, the townsfolk started the preparations at once with much enthusiasm and zest.

Once within the comforts of his castle, Callium removed his helmet and tucking it under the crook of his arm, stopped at the foot of the wide staircase and looked around with a soft smile,

As Grêth was preoccupied with granting the head knights and their attendants their leave as well as ordering two menservants to prepare the Lord Knight's chambers, the knight discreetly slipped through a secret passage just underneath the stairs leading to the room where he usually went to when he needed essential privacy and deep contemplation that his magnificent quarters just couldn't provide. It was a room very few knew of and those who did know of it never dared to enter, not unless it was a matter of urgency or if they were summoned by the Lord knight himself.

Callium emerged into a dimly lit room from behind a bookcase and just as he closed it, Grêth entered through the front door.

"You knew I would be in this room?" asked the knight with surprise.

With a curt nod, Grêth replied, "Yes."

"How?"

Smiling, the old man answered, "You may be an ominous man to most men but to me you are no enigma, Callium."

Callium gave a short laugh and after settling his helmet on a large cushion, he sighed as he sank into his chair behind a wooden table,

"Ah! What a pleasure it is to be finally home! Sleeping in tents and waking with nothing but stale bread and water for a meal grow terribly dull after more than three months of surviving on it! At last, I can at least make the most out of this temporary leisure after months of journey and battle." laughed the knight, his copper eyes twinkling.

"Temporary, my lord? Why so?" asked Grêth.

The smile and twinkle fading, a soft sigh escaped his lips as the knight replied, "I believe the cause of the possessed Yuorjuns' retreat was not because they merely surrendered to our power. For, in an honest man's eyes, I could see both our sides suffered terrible losses and both sides were equally matched in strength and numbers. Something… I can't precisely say what it was… somehow drew them back."

Grêth saw a flicker of puzzlement flashed slightly in the fierce eyes of the captain. Callium looked at Grêth and shook his head slowly as he stood up, walking towards the side of the window, he stopped and stared outside as he recalled a certain event of the week before,

"So strange… I awoke that day and was bewildered to hear such a sound… it has been so long since I've heard it I nearly forgot what it was like to hear such a sound… this forgotten sound of… silence. I emerged from my tent to find the battlefield littered with nothing but the carcasses of men and beast. My men were standing along my side gazing down at this mystifying spectacle. Saying only that as the enemy approached, they merely lowered their weapons, turned and left in a manner much more disturbing than their arrival… silent as the dead."

"Do you believe there was a reason for such a sudden flight, Callium?"

"You know I am not a man who relishes in being caught off my guard. I am a man whose entire existence relies on and has benefited from unwavering focus and constant vigilance. I've lost and won many a battle, Master Grêth, and in all my years and experience, never have I been as perplexed or as uncertain of what my next actions would be as I was on that day. Never have I tasted such a bitter and bland victory. Instead of a head served on a platter, I am instead thrown a worthless digit!"

The knights balled fist pounded hard on the stone wall as he closed his eyes, his face contorted and shaking with anger.

After a moment of silence, Grêth approached him slowly and said naturally, "Do you wish to see Arianna?"

The knight opened his eyes and stared at the old healer.

Grêth bowed apologetically, "Forgive me, my lord. I do not mean to also catch you off your guard but as obscure as these events are, I believe it is best that you allow them to unfold without any scrutiny… for a time. Some questions are not always straightforwardly answered or interpreted and some are even best left unanswered. They appear in such a manner so as, when the time comes for you to discover their hidden meanings, you would come to fully comprehend and value the mystery of their entirety."

Callium laughed smoothly, his tension easing away, "Never shall I understand your shadowed wisdom, old man but as it is so, it has given me the comfort and assurance I needed."

"So you will call for her then?" asked the healer.

Nodding, the knight replied, "Aye, I will call for her. Let us see what has become of this wild young lass. Has her health improved since I last lay eyes on her, Master healer?"

Grêth smiled knowingly and said simply, "Exceedingly."

"Well, I shall have the final word on that matter when I see her with my own eyes."

"If you need not wish to be caught off your guard but once more, my lord, I advise you to not be so decidedly rushed about her appearance. In doing so, you must be expecting the least of my abilities and hers as well."

Waving his hand impatiently as he started removing the rest of his body armor, he ordered, "Send for her, Grêth. We shall continue this conversation anon."

Bowing with respect and obedience, Grêth responded, "As you will it, my liege." Then exited from the room.

Chuckling, Callium shook his head with amusement. Ignoring the old man's comment, he said to himself, _She is only a peasant girl, what other vision does he think I would expect? Nothing more, I suppose. Aye, just a peasant girl and nothing more._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"_**Mirrored Spirits"**_

Arianna was on the verge of breaking into a run, walking as briskly as she could, her heart was pounding furiously inside her and her palms were damp. She hardly knew the last time she had felt so nervous. Taking in numerous deep breaths, she gathered the folds of her long dress as she half jogged. A few steps behind her was Clavetti. The castle matron was red in the face from trying to keep up with the young girl and was puffing heavily.

"Slow down, my girl! Let me catch my breath a moment!"

"Clavi! I swear to the gods I will leave you right where you are if we are not there at this moment! Come Clavi! I beg you! Please, we are nearly there!" Arianna shrieked. Her hands shaking as she folded them together begging Clavi.

"Ye wilt surely be the death of me! Come along then! We would not want the Lord Knight waiting, would we?"

Arianna laughed breathlessly as she resumed her pace, "No, we surely would not!"

Just as they reached the corner of the corridor leading to the room the Lord Knight was staying, Arianna stopped and turned to face Clavi, "Clavi, speak plainly and truthfully."

Clavi gazed at her in full expectancy as Arianna lowered her eyes and asked humbly, "Am I presentable enough?"

Clavetti's face relaxed as she smiled in a motherly fashion, saying gently as she lifted Arianna's chin, "More than you think of, child."

Arianna sighed in relief and smiled back.

Taking a clean kerchief from her pocket, Clavi smoothly dabbed away the beads of sweat that were starting to form on Arianna's forehead. Clavi brushed back the scarlet strands that fell out of place behind the girl's ears and then taking one last look at her charge, her eyes shined as she whispered, "Radiance. Absolute radiance ye are, my girl."

"Thank you, Clavi."

They stood there for a moment before Clavi gently led Arianna to the hallway and in a shaky voice, while she discreetly dabbed her own eyes, prodded, "Well, we simply cannot spend the time with much idle talk, now, can we? Go on, Miss Arianna, the Lord Knight awaits you."

Arianna nodded and took one last deep breath as she stepped into the hallway, her eyes fixed on the wooden door at the other end.

It seemed like the longest path Arianna had ever took just to reach the other end of the corridor. When she finally stopped before the door, she reached out a hand to push it open. But just before she could do it, someone pulled the door from the inside and Arianna's stunned amber brown eyes met Master Grêth's kindly cobalt blue ones.

"You certainly took your time. The Lord Knight accepts your request for an audience. You may enter." He said formally stepping back to allow Arianna inside.

The room seemed quite dim despite the fact that the hour was still shy of dusk, the only source of brightness came from an open window where the sun's rays beamed down to a single spot on the floor. Arianna made out a shadowed figure behind a long table and knowing it could be no other than the Lord Knight himself, Arianna bowed her head half in respect, half in fear of him.

Then when she had gone five steps from the door, Grêth announced, "I take my leave, my lord."

In a softer voice, he whispered to Arianna, "Worry not. You already have his favor."

But before Arianna could turn around and question him, the thud of the door sounded meaning that the old man had already closed it behind him. The shadowed figure moved towards the front of the table. Arianna's eyes remained downcast staring at the dusty floor.

The only sound Arianna could hear was the own nervous beating of her heart. She knew she had to say something but didn't know what was appropriate enough to say.

Swallowing hard, Arianna relaxed herself and gathering enough confidence, lifted her head and spoke in a clear casual tone, "You called for me, my lord?"

The knight remained silent.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I must express how greatly pleased I am to see the Lord Knight is safe and well. The gods have indeed been generous and kind. Your people have prayed unceasingly for you and your men. I am glad to see their prayers have not proved in vain. I see yours have not either."

Callium was greatly taken aback.

He had hardly heard Grêth leave much more this young girl speak but still he could scarcely believe his own ears.

Had this girl just spoken in his native tongue?

Her voice, her diction and even her intonation was flawless. He could have mistaken her for any young woman in Waldǖrth but the fact was that he knew she wasn't. He was greatly relieved his table was behind him offering the support he needed else he would have just managed to lose all sense of balance and fall backwards at such a surprising marvel.

Deciding to lean comfortably on the table behind, folding his arms to depict that he was neither disturbed nor unusually interested in her presence, asked in a calm voice, "Tell me why you think so. When has it become a pastime of yours to discern what my prayers are of?"

Arianna knew what he was trying to do and answered curtly, "Is it not what every captain asks of his gods, my lord? To assure him victory over his enemies as well as the lives of his men? Or maybe I have been misinformed."

"Aye, you are in the right. But it still gives you no claim over my piety."

"If you really are as pious as I believe you are then why question one's assumption of your entreaties to your gods? You proudly bear the very emblem of _Criastus_ on your weaponry, so you must be pious. Or if I am wrong and you are not… then what reason have we in carrying on with this conversation?" Arianna answered him back promptly.

The knight straightened and dropped his arms to his side. Arianna daren't look him in his eyes after that kind of reply. She knew she had spoken insolently and impulsively. She knew she had stepped out of her place but, strangely, she seemed to find it quite invigorating, similar to the kind she felt after running across the fields on Lastoth.

Callium heard strength, veracity and candor echoing from the girl's words. Values he had strained so hard to teach his men to acquire. He had not planned on doing so but because of the sudden alteration in the course of events, the knight decided he wanted to see this girl entirely. Due to the dimness of the room, he only saw her shadowy outline. Her face in darkness.

"Come forward, girl. Step into the light that I may glance upon the face of the one who speaks with such conviction and boldness." Callium said as he beckoned to her.

Arianna heard his command and wanted to hesitate but her will defied her and before she knew it she was striding towards the area bathed in the soft glow of the afternoon sun.

The Lord Knight heard the girl's footsteps thudding softly on the dust covered floor, saw her figure approaching and then pausing for a moment before slowly walking into the sunlight.

_No! It can't be!_

When she lifted her face to look at him, the knight felt every breath he had leave him and he gripped the table for support as he felt his knees would give way any moment. All color left his face and Callium was slowing shaking his head in utter shock and disbelief as if he had just seen a ghost. His hand made one nervous stroke down his russet beard as he continued to stare at this girl he had earlier regarded as nothing but a peasant girl.

Why had he not seen it before?

He took one look at her and Callium found his answer.

His last memory of her was of this pale and fragile girl wrapped in bandages and old rags. Her badly bruised face and her uncovered lacerations were still clear in his mind. Her scarlet hair was lank and in disarray. Her light colored eyes were filled of fear and confusion. She was as helpless as a lame horse in a muddy ditch.

Now, standing before him underneath the rays of the sun, was not the girl he remembered. Here was a beautiful young maiden, elegantly dressed in emerald green robes, radiating poise and modesty at the same time. Not a single scar blemished her fair skin. Her bright scarlet hair was kept in a braid and was tied with a ribbon similar in color to that of her gown. Her eyes were the color of fresh almonds, light brown with a dust of amber… or could it be gold? No trace of apprehension in her eyes but instead a glint of the fiery spirit living in her just waiting to be revealed.

_Her eyes are different and of a strange color but they possess the same ardent spirit as—_

He stopped. It was too painful to remember… to relive those forgotten years. No, he would not dare to venture there yet. It was still too soon for him. By the gods, even after a hundred years it would still be too soon for him. He had to face it one day… but it would not be that day.

He turned from Arianna and hung his head, his palms on his table.

Arianna felt something change in the air…she couldn't say what precisely it was but she knew it was there. Just as she could feel the intensity of the knight's gaze on her transform entirely from the one she sensed when she first entered the room even if she couldn't see him… she could feel it… she didn't know how or why…but she could.

Feeling the silence and his queer aura unsettling her once again, she spoke, "Forgive me, my lord. You have not uttered a word. Do my looks repel you?"

Callium took a deep breath before he turned back to face the girl.

His voice sounded strained as he replied apologetically, "No. No. You look as luminous as the sunlight beaming upon you. Forgive me, in turn, for I seem to have been rendered speechless by such beauty as yours. Though I may be Lord Knight, I am still a man who appreciates loveliness when he sees it."

Arianna bent her head, a soft blush on her cheeks, "You flatter me, my lord."

Callium managed a soft smile. He knew a flowery excuse was the easiest way to any female's heart and it always managed to turn the conversation towards a milder mood, completely alleviating any tension or awkwardness that lingered in the air.

"Have I? That was not my intention. I was merely speaking the truth." He stated with all sincerity.

The knight walked towards Arianna until he too was basked in the sun's rays.

Arianna looked up at him for he towered over her. She noted that he had lost weight and the marks of war clearly shown on his face. There were more silver streaks along his dark hair than she remembered. Dark circles gleamed under his tired copper eyes telling her just how exhausted he was.

"Tell me your name."

"Do you not know my name, my lord?"

"I do, but I want you to tell it to me that I may appreciate it. It is more significant to hear one name's from its owner lips than from someone else's. Do you not agree?"

"I am called Arianna, my lord."

The Knight smiled kindly, "Well then, it has come to my attention, Arianna that I seem to find you an extremely fascinating girl. I will be looking forward to knowing more about you in the future. Are you in favor of joining me for supper tonight?"

"Of course, my lord. It would be more than an honor. Thank you for—"

Arianna paused. She owed her life to him. She knew he deserved so much more than just her simple gratitude. Not knowing what to say, she whispered, "Thank you, my lord."

The knight simply nodded, "You may go."

Arianna bowed respectfully, "My lord."

Then taking a few steps backward, she turned and went out the door, gently closing it behind her.

The Lord Knight remained where he stood, glancing down at the prints left by her shoes on the dusty floor. Painful memories came flooding back into his mind. Failures, regrets and haunting reminiscences were reawakened and would not fade away. Knowing he could not resist the emotional and psychological struggles in him any longer, he weakly and desperately succumbed to them.

The fearless captain of Waldǖrth's armies, the protector, leader and Lord Knight of Wrǖth castle, leaned against his stone wall and broke down, as helpless as a lost child.

An hour later, a knock came on the Lord Knight's door.

"Leave me! I wish to see no one at the moment." Came the knight's gruff voice.

But the door opened despite the knight's demand and the old master healer stepped into the room.

"What do you want of me? Did I not say I wished to see no one? I have important matters to contemplate over and I need my privacy." Growled Callium viciously.

"Do all knights contemplate their matters in such dark chambers, my lord?" asked Grêth as he lit a few candles to shed some light in the room. The healer found the Lord Knight seated in his chair that was pushed against the farthest corner, a severe glare in his copper eyes.

Grêth approached him and said, "Come. Stand up, Callium. We need to talk."

"We can talk at another hour…tomorrow perhaps. Now, I want to be left alone."

"You've invited Arianna to supper. Should you not prepare yourself?"

"I regret that offer. I do not think tonight is the appropriate time for this. Perhaps I shall forego supper…"

"No, Callium. You will not."

The knight looked up at the old man, a fierce glow shone in his eyes, "What right or power have you over me to dictate what I can or cannot do?"

"You should have heeded my words, Callium."

"Oh, and what indeed were your words which I must have carelessly disregarded, Master?" said Callium sarcastically as he leaned his cheek mockingly against his fist propped on one arm of his chair.

"I warned you not to underestimate her but you did."

Callium sighed impatiently and snapped, "Well, what a fool I must have been!"

Continuing in a more cynical tone, "But I must admit, Grêth, you were right. The girl was more than a mere peasant girl. There! Was that what you wanted me to say?"

Grêth's cobalt eyes were humorless and it stared deeply at the knight, "She was much more than that. You must not underestimate me as well. As I said earlier, I know you. At this moment, I know what you saw when that girl stood face to face with you!"

The knight remained silent, not wanting to face the old man.

"Kiana."

The sardonic façade disappeared almost immediately as the knight looked up at the grey old man, astonishment in his eyes, "You saw _her_ in the girl as well?"

"Yes."

The knight turned and walked away from Grêth, "I could not believe my own eyes. I saw _her _Greth! I saw her spirit mirrored in that girl's eyes! Her spirit, her soul!"

"Her eyes were of a different shade…but the passion, the resilience…it was all Kiana… I never thought it was possible to see her again! Not after… not after…" his soft voice trailed away as he took a deep breath trying hard to control his emotions.

The old man drew towards the knight and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It happened a long time ago, Callium. Yet still, you suffer from the ghosts of the past. Must the wound bleed anew?"

"It never healed, Grêth. It never stops bleeding. Never stops haunting me. Every day and every night. Like a nightmare that just recurs unceasingly."

The knight sighed exasperatingly and his voice quivered as he spoke, "Could it be possible, Grêth? Could this girl be…?"

At this he turned to the healer, a spark of hope in his copper eyes but the old man shook his head slowly and replied, "I have contemplated that matter over and over again, Callium, but I fear it could not be so. The matter remains unsupported by many obscure questions whose answers lead nowhere. That is why you must not forfeit your promised supper with Arianna. I believe she has the answers and perhaps… in time… we shall see."

Callium nodded slowly, "Aye, you are right, as always. So, seeing as I am having supper in about an hour, I must see to it that I am presentable enough. Since it also is a victorious night, there will be celebrations all over Waldǖrth. You will join me in attending every one, won't you, my old friend?"

Grêth smiled, "I would be a fool to turn down such an invitation. I will be there… and so will Arianna."

"See to it that she looks her best tonight."

"Of course, my lord, I shall see to it that she will look so."

The Master healer bowed respectfully and left the Lord Knight to contemplate over their recent conversation.

_Twenty years have passed since I lost her… _

_Could this girl be the key to the mysteries of my haunting past?_

_Could she liberate me from my demons?_

_Could she lead me to Kiana…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Apples and Arrows"**

Arianna sat leisurely upon her balcony ledge, her long night gown tucked neatly beneath her as she brushed her long scarlet locks that blew gently in the cool night breeze. A lingering smile on her lips as she recounted all the wonderful things that had happened that evening…

Expecting tension or else some form of reprimand from either of the men present at the table, which were no other than the Lord Knight and her Master, the mystic healer, Grêth, but to her utter surprise none of them spoke a word regarding her audience with the Lord Knight. Instead, the supper went surprising well and Arianna actually enjoyed it. Conversations turned from Arianna's first day in the castle to the grim yet intriguing details of the war and finally to the ongoing celebrations that were awaiting them but not one single mention of that horrendous night in the Northlands.

Right after supper, they proceeded outside towards the center of the town where most of the town gathered in festivity.

After a few hours of music, dancing and storytelling, Arianna grew extremely exhausted and realized she had not yet accustomed herself to such hours of extreme merrymaking. So, taking leave from the great lords, she retired early to the castle.

Strangely, it seemed, though she was weary from the festival, she didn't seem too weary enough to sleep. So, she decided to breathe in the cool night air outside, hoping it would lull her enough to go to bed.

Arianna continued brushing her hair with the elegantly designed brush she found on her dresser, feeling the night and dreaming of the surprises in store for her in the future.

Just as she had lost herself in her thoughts, a flutter of wings and a flash of bright silver brought her senses back to the present.

"Paladin!" Arianna exclaimed as the silver falcon blinked at her with his mysterious amber eyes.

Smiling with amusement, Arianna said, "Oh, forgive me, my lord but you startled me so."

Arianna reached her hand out and stroked his gleaming feathers as she murmured, "I wonder where you have been all evening. Hunting, I suppose in the forests, but you missed an excellent revelry."

As she was speaking, the brush she was holding slid from her hand and fell to the ground.

"Oh!" she cried and both she and falcon gazed down at the brush.

Smirking, Arianna shifted her eyes to Paladin and gave him a sly smile, "Worry not, my lord, for though I may not be an experienced magician, I have but one trick, nearly perfected."

Putting her hand over the brush, the falcon blinked twice and cocked his head as the brush slowly levitated towards Arianna's open palm.

Laughing with satisfaction as she held the brush, she spoke, "Is it not marvelous, Lord Paladin?"

Then, noticing a familiar faint glow underneath her sleeve, she pulled it back to find her mark glowing once again.

Her delighted smile faded quickly and she sighed with irritation, "By the gods, shall it never stop glowing? If only there was a way to obliterate this fiendish mark, to somehow erase it that I may never lay eyes on it again, I would—"

But before she could end her sentence, Paladin gave a shrieking call and beat his wings fervently.

Not quite understanding how the bird of prey could have been offended by her remark, she soothed him by saying, "Alright, Paladin. Forgive me if I uttered something that might have upset you. Perhaps you know something about my mark… do you?"

The falcon turned away from her and abruptly flew off.

Arianna was left on her balcony ledge, staring after the falcon with a troubled expression. Confusion in her eyes.

Shaking her head, Arianna muttered to herself, "Why must my nights be always left with unanswered questions and puzzlements?"

She slid herself down from the ledge, went into her bedroom and crawled into bed, hoping sleep could clear her mind from the complexities of her life. Arianna closed her eyes and before she knew it, she fell into deep slumber.

_Flames…_

_Screams…_

_Blood…_

_Flashes… of amber and scarlet… _

_The bird- lion's vicious roar…_

_The past reawakens once more…_

_No…_

_Arianna was standing in the middle of a deserted landscape surrounded in a thick grey fog. In the heavy mist, she was able to make out two vague shadows. She tried to call out but she couldn't seem to be able to speak She also couldn't bring herself to move. The shadows drew nearer and nearer but as they did, Arianna noticed how they moved closer and closer to each other, until from the murkiness emerged not two but one figure… it was a man. A man of noble birth, Arianna thought as he was garbed in such regal clothing. _

_His features were vague. But Arianna was not frightened. She felt a sense of comfort and familiarity as he approached. She knew him… she knew him quite well. _

_His arm was extended towards her… he was offering her something._

_The gilded handle of a dagger glittered before her eyes and she involuntarily reached for it and took it into her hand._

_She looked up at her only companion in this outlandish fog but could only see his aqua eyes peering at her before he turned away and disappeared._

_Arianna wanted to call out his name. She knew it… but could not speak it._

_She looked down at the dagger she held in her hand. Fresh blood trickled from the blade and Arianna's hand shook as she realized it was HIS blood. She did not know how but she knew it… was his. _

_Arianna knew a lot of things without understanding how or why. She just did._

_The dagger fell out of her hands and the sharp sound of metal hitting on hard ground sliced through the air._

Arianna opened her eyes. The sky was just beginning to grow light. It was almost dawn. As her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dimness of her room, Arianna slowly sat up.

Her dreams again… such bizarre images that kept her from ever getting a good night's sleep.

Not knowing why, Arianna had a strange urge for tea.

Pushing back her covers, Arianna went over to a table where a large bowl, an ewer of water and a towel was situated.

Pouring water from the ewer into the bowl, Arianna scooped some into her hand and splashed it on her face. Trying to wash away the remnants of her obscure dreams she splashed her face with more water and then dried her face with the towel.

Realizing that it would be useless to get into her bed and try to get back to sleep, Arianna changed out of her night dress and into some day garments. She made up her bed and poured out her used water down a drain from her balcony. She didn't know why it was so easy for her to adapt to this routine, as if she'd been doing it for years.

Collecting her riding effects and tying back her scarlet hair, Arianna left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Cook was already at work when she emerged from behind the secret entrance behind the drapery. Steam was rising from the few vessels on the stove.

The portly cook hardly flinched when Arianna stepped out abruptly from the secret door and into the kitchen. He instead mumbled, "Those dreams again, I see. They seem to be keepin' ye up earlier than usual these days, aren't they not?"

Arianna said nothing in reply and laid her riding effects on a counter.

"Can I get Miss anything this mornin'?" asked Cook as he was effortlessly mincing a few cloves of garlic.

"I would gladly welcome some tea but you needn't bother in making it, Cook. I will be much more contented in fixing it myself." Arianna said as she took out a cup from the cupboard and ladled some heated water from out of a pot and into her cup.

"So be it. There were some fresh herbs delivered here yesterday. Suppose you might like to sample a few?"

"Of course, Cook. I would be more than happy to."

Arianna opened another cupboard where she spotted a few packs tied together with a thin string. She tugged one pack out and poured the contents into her cup.

"It smells wonderful." Arianna commented with a smile as the sweet aroma of the tea filled her senses.

"It does, does it not?" replied Cook, "I hear it is used to calm the nerves and lift one's spirits."

Arianna nodded and after letting the herbs settle, she blew into her cup to cool the tea before she took a small sip. The tea tasted exquisite. A sweet yet tangy flavor. But it didn't seem to satisfy that urge she inside. Something was missing and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Does the tea displease you? Shall I make you another, Miss Arianna?" asked Cook as he noted Arianna's troubled expression.

Arianna smiled at him and shook her head, "No… No. Forgive me, Cook. The tea is splendid. Thank you."

Though the cook was not entirely convinced, he returned to his work. Arianna stared out of the window, the sky was getting brighter and the morning mist had already dwindled.

"Shall I prepare breakfast for you, Miss?" he asked genuinely.

Downing the tea with one gulp, Arianna shook her head, "Perhaps later, Cook. I'm taking Lastoth out for his ride and you know how difficult food can settle inside me after a ride."

"Of course, Miss Arianna." Said Cook.

Arianna thanked Cook and taking her riding gear, left the kitchen and started for the stables.

A little after noon, the Lord Knight and his friend, the Master healer were taking a stroll on the castle grounds conversing on a few serious matters concerning the land and its people.

As they were approaching the practice field of the soldiers and knights, the Lord Knight paused in mid-sentence as his gaze lingered on a few young foot soldiers crouching behind a pile of broken stalls and weaponry engaged in some frivolous activity.

As he drew near, none of the men seemed to take notice of him and the Lord Knight realized that each of them were whispering excitedly and peeking through the heap of debris they were hiding behind.

"So… is this how my men spend their leisure hours off duty?" stated Callium in a low growl.

The young men turned around at the sound of their Captain's voice and seeing him, jumped up and fell to their knees, shocked and embarrassed with their heads bowed.

"Well… speak!" commanded the Lord Knight.

A soldier who looked slightly older than the rest mustered up the courage to speak on behalf of his companions, but his voice quaked as he explained, "M-my Lord Knight, we beg you forgive us all for our insolence. W-we do not deserve to even kiss the path you tread. You are the eminent, the undefeatable, the—"

Callium waved his hand impatiently and snapped, "I did not ask for any of your useless adulations, I asked for an explanation!"

Another young man stuttered, "I-If I may be so bold to speak, my lord, for I am responsible for this trivial assembly."

"As you say so, since you have honestly confessed to be the head of this infantile rubbish, I presume you will be the one providing me with some form of clarification as to what your business here might be."

"My lord, if you would please turn your eyes toward the archery field, which is just behind this mound of refuse, you might understand why our attention was diverted."

A deep scowl was etched on the Lord Knight's face as he muttered under his breath and stepped around the heap.

Callium's copper eyes grew wide with surprise as his eyes lingered on the figure standing at one end of the archery field.

A tall slender girl dressed up in a simple long sleeved pale tawny dress, her long scarlet hair kept in a long braid at her back, was stringing an arrow to a long bow she held in her hand and with effortless ease, drew it back and released it with a tang. The arrow landed within the heart of the mock target about more or less a hundred yards away from where she stood. About five arrows scattered closely around that area of the target. The young woman smiled with satisfaction and immediately begun reaching for another arrow from the quiver that lay on her feet. Grêth who stood behind the Lord Knight and followed his gaze.

"By the gods! Is that Arianna?"

Arianna wiped the sweat from the side of her forehead with her long sleeve.

_Gods, what a terribly hot day._

Brushing her fingers along the feathery edge of the arrow, she smiled with amusement as she strung the long arrow unto her bow. Then, holding up the bow so that the arrow was pointed straight at the target, she sighed an elated sigh before releasing the arrow. A loud crack followed by a thud told her that she had broken through her previous arrow that landed right in the center of the bulls eye almost a hundred yards away.

Arianna hadn't even thought of passing through the field that day but something strange drew her towards it. By some sudden chance of fate, she came upon a long bow and a quiver of arrows lain idly on the ground. Without another thought, she took an arrow and running her hand gingerly across it, took up the bow and shot the arrow to the target at the other end of the field. It was immediately followed by another and then another. Arianna couldn't quite put words to the tremendous emotion building up inside her as she continued stringing and shooting her arrows with such remarkable speed and smoothness. It was a unique sense of elation that grew as she continued; all consciousness of time and place forgotten.

Just as she was bending down to pick up yet another arrow, a deep voice sounded behind her,

"I must highly commend your archery abilities, Miss Arianna. You are quite exceptional with the bow."

Dropping the bow she was holding, Arianna looked up and seeing the expressionless face of the Lord Knight, gave a small shriek and fell down backwards. Scrambling unto her knees, she prostrated herself before the knight.

"My lord, forgive me! I did not mean to… My lord, I beg you…"

_By the gods, how could I be so foolish? _ Images of faces looking down at her with glaring eyes, spitting out leering words suddenly entered Arianna's thoughts as hidden fears of her past reawakened. She did not know what caused her to be so emotionally overcome but she felt that she had committed a grave crime by touching a weapon.

"Get up off your knees, girl. You are neither a dog nor a toad. Rise."

Arianna looked up in fear and surprise, why had he not ordered his men to take her away to be punished already?

Arianna slowly got on her feet with her head bowed in guilt and shame. She felt a hand lift her chin up and Arianna found herself staring in to the dark blue eyes of Master Grêth.

"Why do you bow your head so? There is no shame, no offense in what you did." Said the old man soothingly.

Arianna blinked her eyes twice, "What? I do not understand. I have touched a weapon and was handling it in full view of all. Shall I not be justly punished for what I have done?"

"And what could be so wrong about holding a weapon, my girl?" asked the Lord Knight curiously.

"I am a woman. A female. It is not right for us to use a weapon. It is for men to use alone."

To her utter surprise, the Lord Knight laughed. Even Master Grêth was chuckling slightly.

Seeing as she could not readily comprehend the humor, Master Grêth approached her and said, "My child, women in our country have been handling weapons since the dawn of age, it is but more than usual to see young girls holding a bow or even a sword. We were just taken by surprise, since we had no knowledge you were so skilled with the bow and arrow."

Arianna felt her heart skip a beat for a moment, had her ears heard correctly, could women of this nation be allowed to use weapons as men do? It took a while for this realization to sink in and Arianna blushed crimson after recalling her prior reaction.

"My lords, forgive me… I have behaved foolishly… The laws of my former land still hold true to me and I have yet to fully adapt to the Western culture."

The knight smiled widely and putting an arm around the girl said, "There is nothing to forgive, child. Come, my girl, let us see how great your skill truly is. Would you object to humoring me with a few challenges?"

Arianna smiled shyly in turn, "If it would greatly please my Lord Knight, I then gladly accept with much joy."

The Lord Knight nodded approvingly and led the girl towards a vendor who was standing behind a cart full to the rim with bright red apples. Master Grêth followed behind them.

"An apple, My Lord Knight?' asked the vendor as he bowed and respectfully held out one of his produce.

"Many thanks, friend." Replied the knight as he took the apple and turned around to face Arianna, "If I threw this apple as far as I could, might you be able to take it down with just a single shaft from your bow?"

"I shall try, my lord."

"Prepare your arrow." Said the Lord Knight. Pulling his arm back, he let threw the apple into the air with such force and speed, Arianna could hear the _whoosh _of the fruit as it left his palm. But, not stopping to gape, Arianna rapidly strung an arrow to her bow and shot it straight at the apple just a few seconds after the knight had thrown it.

People passing by stopped and looked around to see what was going on as they heard an arrow being shot. Looking up, they saw an apple stuck cleanly to the outside wall of one of the houses and an arrow pierced in its center.

"Amazing! Did you see that?"

"Incredible. Such skill to have hit the apple without causing any damage to it! Look, it is as clean as polished pebble."

"Who could have done such a feat? Was it the Lord Knight?"

"No! It's the girl with hair the color of flame. See, she holds a bow!"

The murmurs of the townsfolk grew as they marveled at the arrow and the apple.

The Lord Knight smiled proudly, clearly impressed, "Now, let us see how you do with three apples!"

Taking three apples in his hand, the Lord Knight threw them all successively. He expected Arianna to draw out three arrows but instead she drew only one. In uniform speed, she shot the arrow.

The people gasped in amazement. Not only had the arrow pierced straight through all three apples at once, but the arrow landed just a few meters away from the previous one. Not one of the apples were broken or dribbled.

"By the gods, that girl is extraordinary!" one of the soldiers watching commented loudly.

Arianna lowered her bow and looked up at the knight whose eyes were lit with astonishment.

"Have I pleased you, my lord?" Arianna asked humbly.

Callium looked down at her, "You possess quite a talent, Miss Arianna. I dare say you could even surpass my best archers. But I have one last test for you, my girl. Are you prepared to execute it?"

"Command, my Lord Knight and I shall do whatever you ask without delay." Arianna answered as she took one last arrow from her quiver and readied her bow.

Pointing a finger towards a distant place, he said, "Can you make out the bell on the tower yonder by the castle walls?"

Arianna looked to where he was pointing, the bell by the watchtower was clearly visible to her though it seemed almost a mile away and was about ten stories high up.

"Yes, my lord." Arianna answered.

"Then, make it ring, my girl." Stated the knight simply as he stepped back and watched Arianna with amusement.

Arianna took a deep breath and measured the distance with her eyes. Feeling the wind and the direction it was heading as well as taking in how strong it was blowing. She lifted her bow and eyeing it as accurately as she could, she pulled back the string. After a few seconds, she pulled the string of her bow back a little further and with a short exclamation, let the arrow fly.

The spectators watched breathlessly as they followed the arrow with their eyes. Just then, they heard the familiar peal of the watchtower bell and they all gasped in awe. Only an archer of immense training and experience could have shot an arrow at such a distance and with such force to make a heavy bell, such as that one, ring.

"Dear _Criastus_!" exclaimed Callium as he shook his head in disbelief.

The people cheered and applauded Arianna. The girl could only smile softly and bow her head gratefully.

Master Grêth came forward and congratulated Arianna, "That was quite a performance, Arianna. I dare say, you have not only amazed me and the Lord Knight but the people as well."

Arianna blushed and smiled bashfully, she was not use to such attention and praise. It was the first time she had used a weapon in front of a crowd. The feeling in her felt exhilarating and beyond belief. She couldn't remember a happier moment in her life.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her, "Miss Arianna! Miss Arianna!"

It was Clavetti. As the woman approached, she looked around in confusion at the mass gathered and at the Lord Knight and the master healer standing about next to the young lass. She spotted a bow and quiver in Arianna's hands and the Lord Knight looking at her with astonishment in his eyes.

"By the gods, what had just transpired hither?" she asked in puzzlement, as the townsfolk, realizing the show was ended, started to disperse.

"Arianna was just showing the Lord Knight her remarkable skill with the bow, Clavi. She is an extremely talented young girl."

:Oh, well…" Clavetti muttered a little awkwardly before bowing respectfully to both the Lord Knight and the master healer, "Forgive me for my apparent intrusion, my good lords. But Miss Arianna is late for her lessons with Madam Danae and I am obliged to take her back into the castle… if I may."

Nodding, the Lord Knight replied with a smile, "Of course, Madam Clavetti. Forgive me in turn for I had forgotten the hours. So, Madam Danae has returned, has she? I would be much pleased to see her after her lessons with Miss Arianna."

"I'll see to it that she does so, milord." Clavi replied with another bow of her head. Then taking Arianna by the arm gently, she whispered, "Come my girl, we mustn't keep Madam Danae waiting for ye, now, must we?"

Arianna nodded a little sadly. She was about to hand her bow and quiver to Master Grêth but then the Lord Knight spoke up, "Keep the bow, Miss Arianna. I shall have one of men supply you with a full quiver tomorrow."

Arianna smiled happily, "Many thanks, my lord. I do not know how to return your kindness and generosity."

"See me tomorrow at dawn at the training field, Arianna. Perhaps there is something you can do for me. Good day to you, Madam Clavetti. Master Grêth, come. We have matters still to discuss." the Lord Knight stated as he gave a little nod to the women and motioned Grêth to walk with him.

"Well, ye has certainly proved yerself worthy of the Lord Knight's favor, Miss Arianna. Now, come, we must away. Madam Danae would not want to be kept waiting but perhaps ye can entertain her with yer tale of your adventure of the day, won't you my girl?"

Arianna nodded enthusiastically, "I would be only too pleased to do so."

The older woman laughed as she led the younger one back into the castle.

The watchtower bell was still ringing when they had disappeared into one of the secret entrances found in a part of the castle's outer wall.


End file.
